


【授翻】Finding Peace in a Time of War (by Resacon1990)

by Transatlanticism_1015



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Hurt/Comfort, Knight Anakin Skywalker, M/M, Mace Windu Lives, Minor Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Minor Violence, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala Lives, Poor Obi-Wan Kenobi, check more tags in the original work, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transatlanticism_1015/pseuds/Transatlanticism_1015
Summary: Anakin第一次注意到这个是在他十三岁的时候，他被教授了所有他本不应该感受到的情绪。
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	【授翻】Finding Peace in a Time of War (by Resacon1990)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Finding Peace in a Time of War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041451) by [Resacon1990](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resacon1990/pseuds/Resacon1990). 



> 作者Notes：  
> 这是我的第一篇星战同人，然后它变成了一篇巨长的怪物。希望你们喜欢！
> 
> 译者Notes：  
> 弃权声明：故事属于原作者，错误属于我，喜欢这个故事的话记得去给原作者留个kudos呀！

Anakin第一次注意到这个是在他十三岁的时候，Stass Allie大师教给了他所有他本不应该感受到的情绪。其实她教给他们的是如何 _伪装_ 情绪，说实话，Anakin很快就对此失去了兴趣。他不明白为什么他们明明可以感受到情绪，却还是要伪装它。绝地准则对他来说并不总是能说得通的。

过了一会儿，他们开始两人一组地练习，当Anakin问Darra他们到底在做什么时，她冲他翻了个白眼。他们对面的Ferus眯着眼看了他们一眼，Anakin几乎没有控制住自己，幼稚地冲他吐了吐舌头。

“我们应该伪装自己的表情，”Darra解释说，打断了Anakin的瞪眼比赛。“Stass大师让我们试着假装开心。”

“为什么要假装？”Anakin抱怨道，他跟着Darra去了房间的另一边，远离Ferus。“为什么我们不能 _真的_ 开心？”

“我们不应该感受到情绪的，记得吗？”Darra叹了口气，Anakin在她对自己皱起眉头的时候不好意思地笑了一下。好吧，他也许不是 _最好的_ 学生，但他至少还能用光剑把Ferus打得落花流水。Darra没有再对他多说些什么，当她转过身面对他时，Anakin惊讶地看见她的眼里噙着泪水，下唇颤抖着。

“你还好吗？”他立刻上前问道，“原力啊，我没有冒犯到你吧？”

她的笑声当然让他意识到了她只是假装在哭，他开玩笑地锤了一拳她的肩膀。她假装“嗷！”地叫了一声，然后跳上前去把他扑倒。他们大声地咯咯笑着以至于引起了Allie大师的注意，她严厉地看了他们一眼，他们也没觉得自己受到了多少斥责。

Ferus的表情看起来像是生吞了一颗柠檬，Anakin冲他得意地笑着。他知道Ferus的师父总是不停地训斥他。他喜欢和他们以及Obi-Wan一起执行任务，就只是为了看Ferus因为一些Obi-Wan根本不会觉得是个问题的事情而受到他师父的责骂。

练习继续进行着，没再发生其他需要担心的事，直到Allie大师吸引了他们的注意力。当Anakin转过身时，却看到Obi-Wan站在她身边，对着Anakin露出了一个小小的微笑。

一般来说，看到他的师父都会让他露出一个兴奋的笑容，但由于某些原因，Anakin发现自己今天在仔细地观察着师父的表情。他看着Obi-Wan的微笑，不管怎么说，这看起来完全像是真实的。

但当他看向Obi-Wan的眼睛，他知道这个笑容完全是假的。

“Skywalker学徒，”Allie大师喊道，“Kenobi大师来接你了。”

Anakin不再玩闹，他点点头，匆忙爬起来走了过去。Ferus因为Anakin绊倒了自己而冲他咯咯笑着，Anakin朝他吐了吐舌头，他没再理会其他人，跟在Obi-Wan身后冲出了门。

“我们要去哪，师父？”门刚一在他身后关上，他就开口问道，Obi-Wan低头看他，脸上带着一个浅浅的微笑。

“总是那么好奇，”他评论道。“长老会要求我们过去一趟。我猜Windu大师想和你聊聊你的学习进展。”

听到这个消息，Anakin撅起了嘴，他讨厌和Windu大师的会面，并向他汇报自己所有的课程情况。他对Anakin的态度从来都不是很友好，每次谈话结束后，他都恨不得想往Windu大师的内衣里塞痒痒粉。

“我必须去吗？”Anakin发着牢骚，他听见Obi-Wan咯咯笑了起来。“所有人都知道我是最好的学徒之一！”  
“这么谦虚啊，”Obi-Wan讽刺道，Anakin瞪了他一眼。

“我只是不觉得Allie大师的这门课教给了我们什么东西，”他说。“我觉得学习如何伪装我们所有的情感这件事很蠢。我认为C3PO会同意我的。他告诉我没有人喜欢骗子！”

Obi-Wan愣住了，Anakin用眼角余光打量着他。与人们的普遍看法相反，他非常擅长阅读肢体语言，他觉得这可能是一个向Obi-Wan施压的机会，让他回答自己 _为什么_ 他的微笑看起来那么假。当他真正思考这件事的时候，他意识到Obi-Wan看起来从来没有真正开心过，而他不知道这是为什么。

“我们不能总是接受自己的感情，Anakin，”不出所料，Obi-Wan严厉地说道，Anakin皱起了眉。

“但是师父，感情不应该总是伪装出来的——”

“你应该记住，感情不是什么可以随便对待的东西，”Obi-Wan几乎严厉地打断了他的话。“致使我们的疯狂是有原因的，Anakin。情绪和感觉可能会成为危险的不利因素。我们学着去控制情感，有时候还要忽略它们，都是为了不让情绪控制住自己。”

“这就是为什么你总是不开心吗，Obi-Wan？因为你选择忽略自己的感受？”

“别问了，Anakin。别再问我这个问题了。”

“但是师父——”

“我说过 _别问了_ ！”

这是Anakin第一次看到他的师父露出除了悲伤以外的强烈情绪，不出所料，这是愤怒。Anakin想起Windu大师曾说过，愤怒来源于失去，他低头看见Obi-Wan的手握成了拳头，因为愤怒而颤抖着。

“师父，”Anakin缓缓开口说，“我很抱歉。我不是有意打探——”

“你什么也不懂，学徒，”Obi-Wan粗暴地打断了他，“你还有很多要学的。”

Anakin只是低着头接受了他的批评，沉默不语。Obi-Wan又站了一会儿，然后他怒气冲冲地沿着走廊向前走去。Anakin安静地跟在他身后，在他们剩下的去往议事厅的路上没再说话。

他心里有一团好奇的火花，让他想要继续逼问他的师父，搞清楚为什么Obi-Wan总是如此…… _冷漠_ ，但是他知道惹恼自己的师父没什么好处。

所以他继续保持沉默，努力不要去想为什么他只能让自己师父的眼中出现愤怒，而不是快乐。

* * *

**一**

Anakin很多年来都没怎么想过这个事情。毕竟，他知道绝地永远不会真正感受自己的情绪，而在他这个年纪，情绪总是比其他时候更受抑制。当Yoda提起这件事的时候，Anakin注意到Obi-Wan一直缺少……好吧，任何 _真正的_ 快乐情绪，这确实非常奇怪。

他最近有些叛逆，甚至到了令人担忧的地步，绝地长老会一直认为，这是因为他“无法应对不断变化的自我”，他们将他禁足在圣殿，直到他能够在引导下接受自己身体的变化。

简单来说，他被禁足的原因是，他们把他的叛逆归因于他进入了青春期， _所有_ 十九岁的年轻人都会在这个阶段对异性产生兴趣。

Obi-Wan只是觉得他的痛苦很好笑，并且告诉他，每一个成年学徒都必须经历这一过程。绝地以这种方式防止年轻学徒误入歧途，或者是混迹于科洛桑小巷里的声色场所，搞清楚这种感觉是什么。

“但是我 _知道_ 我的感觉是什么，师父！”Anakin坚持这么说，他站在停机坪上，看着Obi-Wan准备出发去执行一个单人任务。“你就不能告诉他们，我叛逆是因为我觉得他们的准则很蠢吗？”

“学着谦卑一点会有很大帮助的，Anakin，”Obi-Wan回答说，他用一种宠爱但是并不十分高兴的表情看着Anakin，Anakin已经习惯了。他没有费心提起这件事，他很早之前就学到教训了，Obi-Wan只是不想和任何人讨论他的心情，所以他只是不情愿地向他道别，并祝他好运。

在Obi-Wan离开的六周里，Anakin每周都要和Yoda进行两次心理辅导，这对他来说简直是一种折磨。Anakin全是靠运气才撑过了前半部分，他很高兴 _Ferus_ 也要被困在这里和他一起进行心理辅导，但是当他来进行第七次辅导的时候，他惊讶地发现只有他自己一个人在。

“Ferus呢，大师？”他坐在四面通风的房间里的一个坐垫上，问Yoda。这个房间很像议事厅，窗户宽敞光线明亮，但是Anakin不确定自己在这里是否能真的放松下来。他有一种不安的感觉，他确定这是因为和Yoda共处一室的缘故。像Yoda这种与原力有极强联系的人常常会令人感到不安。

“和他的师父一起离开了，学徒Olin已经，”Yoda回答说，他从冥想中睁开了一只眼睛，等Anakin注意到他在冥想的时候已经来不及了。

“哦，”他不知不觉地说，他伸手挠了挠后颈。“所以，这次辅导取消了吗？”

“轻易地离开，你不能，”Yoda轻声笑道，并在他的座位上坐直了身体，然后用那双苍老的眼睛盯住了Anakin。Anakin在他的审视下有些局促不安，但他还是挺起下巴与Yoda对视着。“专注情感，今天，我们必须。”

“情感？”Anakin惊讶地回答。“我以为作为绝地，我们不应该感受到自己的情感。”

“误导了，你被，”Yoda温和地批评道，“作为人类，情感必须拥有。感受我们的情感，如果我们不，获得平静，我们则不能。”

Anakin盯着他看了一会儿，思考着。如果他们不去感受自己的情感，他们就不能达到平静？他皱起了眉。“但是Obi-Wan师父并不承认自己的情感，他也能 _一直_ 保持平静。他的冷静和淡漠几乎令人恼火。”

Yoda说：“罕见的情况，Kenobi大师是。被自己的情感所折磨，他曾经。学到了教训，他已经。很好地吸取了教训，他还没有。”

“您说的是什么意思，大师？”Anakin有些强硬地问道，Yoda看起来如此耐心，Anakin几乎为自己没有理解Yoda的话而感到羞耻。

“作为一个人，控制你，情感不会。控制你的行为，他们会。”Yoda试着解释道，“通过艰难的方式学到了这一点，Kenobi大师曾经。承认他的情感，他现在拒绝。自己会做出的行为，他害怕。”

“你是说Obi-Wan曾经，好吧，曾经被情绪所控？”Anakin问，当他把Yoda的话拼凑起来时，他皱起了眉头。“所以他现在拒绝承认它们是为了防止自己……犯下更多的错误？”

Yoda只是点点头微笑着看着Anakin。考虑到听懂 _Yoda_ 说话有多么困难，说句实话，Anakin甚至为自己完全理解了Yoda的意思而感到惊讶，但是当他仔细思考了一下这些话后，他意识到这里面还是有 _问题_ ，他抿紧了嘴唇。

“那他为什么不找一个折中的办法呢？”Anakin问。“Vos大师告诉我们，承认自己的感情对你是有益的，尽管你需要保持清醒的头脑来想清楚该如何 _处理_ 这些情绪。”

“模范绝地，Vos大师不是，”Yoda叹了口气，“但是有道理，他说的。不幸的是，做事半途而废，你的师父不会。和Vos大师学到点东西，他可以。”

“但是Obi-Wan经历了什么才让他变成了现在这样？”Anakin追问，他看到Yoda扬起了眉毛，于是意识到了自己此时正屈服于情绪，但是他并不在乎。他想要更多地了解自己的师父。

“我应该告诉你的，这不是。你的师父你必须去问，得到你追寻的答案。轻而易举地得到答案，你不会。受到了很深的伤害，Kenobi曾经。”

Anakin因为没有得到真正的答案而感到沮丧，他站了起来，生着闷气。Yoda似乎并没有因为Anakin突然的动作而气恼，但当Anakin看见Yoda的表情中闪过了一丝怒意的时候，他感觉有些愧疚。

“对不起，大师，”他赶忙道歉，“就是，呃，我能走了吗？我是说，我能离开吗？我可以——”

“离开，你可以，”Yoda挥挥手示意他离开，Anakin觉得自己在向门口跑去的时候看到Yoda的脸上出现了一个微笑。“慢点走，年轻的学徒。轻易解决，心事不能。”

Anakin点点头，匆忙走出了门外。等他到了走廊上，他才意识到自己根本没有冲出房间的必要。反正Obi-Wan也不在这，Anakin也没法盘问他，但他还是不想回去找Yoda。相反，他不慌不忙地向着他和Obi-Wan合住的宿舍方向走去，想着他的师父身上到底发生了 _什么_ ，让他变得如此……怎么说呢， _空白_ 。

他在住处前的最后一条走廊上遇到了Darra。她喊着他的名字，Anakin停下脚步等着她追上来。她脸上的担忧让Anakin有些好奇自己现在是什么表情，Darra伸出了一只手放在他的肩膀上。

“你还好吗，Anakin？”Darra亲切地问，“你的脸色很苍白。发生了什么？”

Anakin犹豫了一会儿是否应该告诉她自己的困扰，但这时他看见Darra的师父Soara Antana正向他们走过来，他觉得自己可能能从她那里得到一些答案。毕竟，如果Obi-Wan和Antana大师的关系亲近到可以让她对Anakin进行私人光剑训练的话，那么他们之间一定存在某种程度的友谊。

“我刚从Yoda大师那里回来，”他说，声音足够让Antana大师在走过来的路上听见，“他告诉了我一些关于Obi-Wan的事情，我不太明白。”

“哦？比如什么？”Darra问道，Anakin朝她微笑。说实话，她是他见过的最可爱的学徒之一，他很高兴能和她成为朋友。

“他告诉我，Obi-Wan师父缺少情感，这对绝地来说并不正常，”他解释道，在Antana大师走近的时候安静了下来。“显然他并不是我曾经以为的那种毫无感情的绝地。Yoda大师告诉我，我们应该知晓自己的感情，但是不能被感情支配自己的行为。我说Obi-Wan师父甚至从不承认自己的感受，然后Yoda大师告诉我那是有原因的！”

Darra沉思了片刻，然后抬头看着Antana大师。“师父，”她温柔地说道，“你知道Kenobi大师为什么总是如此淡漠吗？”

Antana大师看着Anakin，看起来有些为难。很明显，他表现得不如自己想象得那般谨慎，因为她显然看出来了这就是Anakin想要的。Antana大师没有回答，相反，她示意他们跟着她沿着走廊往前走，然后穿过一扇门进入了花园。Darra和Anakin交换了一个困惑的表情，但还是随着Antana大师来到了一片隐蔽的区域，然后坐在了草地上。

“Anakin，”Darra和Anakin刚在她面前坐好，她就开口说道，“我知道Obi-Wan很可能永远不会亲口告诉你，所以我才会跟你讲这件事。”

“告诉我什么？”

“你一直认为Obi-Wan是一个没有情感的人，”她继续说，听起来几乎像是在指责了，“但他不是的。Obi-Wan比大多数绝地都更能理解情感。你知道这是为什么吗？”

Anakin想了一会儿，思考着这个问题，但却是Darra先说话了。

“是因为他比圣殿里的大多数人体验过更多的情感吗，师父？”

Antana大师骄傲地看着她的学徒，点了点头。“Obi-Wan被分配给了Jinn大师做学徒，但是Jinn大师当时并不情愿。Obi-Wan必须去争取他的学徒资格，而且大部分时候他都被Jinn大师拒绝了。”

“您应该跟我们讲这些事吗？”Darra问道，Anakin几乎要向她发出嘘声让她安静下来了。他想知道这个故事，无论Antana大师应不应该告诉他们。

“这件事人尽皆知，亲爱的，”她温和地回答道，她因为Darra的提问感到骄傲。Anakin再一次钦佩了Darra的真诚。“Jinn大师曾直言不讳地表示过他不想再收另一个学徒了——”

“你是说他是一个彻头彻尾的混蛋吗？”另一个声音加入了进来，Anakin转身看到Quinlan Vos大师正向他们走来。Aayla没有和他在一起，Vos大师走过来坐在了Antana大师身边，Anakin因为没有看到那个提列克人而皱起了眉。他们俩很少不会一起出现。

“Vos大师，”Antana大师紧张地打了声招呼。“请注意你的用词。”

“他们已经十九岁了，”Vos哼了一声，朝她摆了摆手。“如果你准备告诉他们这个故事，那他们就需要知道所有血淋淋的细节。”

“你是准备要告诉他们吗？”

Vos看了她很长时间，然后他把目光转向了Anakin。Anakin在他的注视下感到了一丝窘迫，他在Vos大师身边总是感到不自在。他周身似乎环绕着一股黑暗的气息，当他问起Obi-Wan时，他得知Vos大师与黑暗面有过接触。

“Obi-Wan从没得到过好脸色，”Antana大师还没来得及开口，Vos就快速解释道，“Qui-Gon的第一个学徒取得了巨大的成功，但是他的第二个学徒Xanthos投向了黑暗面。Qui-Gon因为这个原因拒绝了Obi-Wan，所以Obi-Wan必须要证明自己。我们很多人都不明白他为什么一定要坚持，但Obi-Wan似乎下定了决心一定要成为Qui-Gon的学徒。”

“也许Qui-Gon是最好的，”Anakin倔强地回答，Vos因为Anakin的反驳咧开了一个笑容。

“随你怎么想，Skywalker，但Qui-Gon可不是神。”

“ _这_ 说明不了什么，”Antana大师怒视着打断了他们，“别再抹黑Jinn大师了，Quinlan。”

Vos举起双手以示投降，然后他转向了Anakin。“Obi-Wan并不是你一直相信着的模范绝地。他其实做得挺糟糕的。在他对Qui-Gon卑躬屈膝地请求，在他产生了 _依恋_ 之后，他又陷入了爱情。”

Anakin睁大了双眼。Obi-Wan？陷入爱情？他一定是说错了。

“这是真的，Anakin，”Antana大师温柔地说，“在他们早期的一次任务中，他遇见了一个年轻女孩。他们相爱了，他为了她离开了绝地武士团。但是……在他回到了她身边后不久，她就被杀死在了他的面前。”

“他为什么从没说起过这个？”Anakin天真地问道，Vos仰起头笑了。

“除了因为爱情在绝地准则中是被严格禁止的以外吗？”Vos讽刺地回答说。“Obi-Wan比我们大多数人都要好，但是他始终承受着名为内疚的痛苦。”

“Vos，别那么嘲讽，”Antana大师责备他，但Vos只是挥手让她闭嘴。

“Obi-Wan因为Cersai的死而自责，也为Qui-Gon的死而自责。他甚至会为那些本可以避免的死亡感到内疚，比如我们的一个绝地死对头堕落到了黑暗面，并因此而死。”Vos停了下来，抿着唇。“Obi-Wan选择不去承认他的感情是有原因的，因为如果他承认了，他就会被这些感情 _吞噬_ 。”

Anakin因震惊而沉默着，Darra在他身边深深地吸着气，Antana大师继续责备着Vos。想到Obi-Wan如此孤僻如此迟疑的原因竟然是……好吧，竟然是因为内疚，这感觉有点奇怪。

他回想起自己第一次遇见Obi-Wan的时候，那时候Qui-Gon还活着，他想起当时的Obi-Wan确实更耀眼更活泼。他还是过于谨慎，但是他有一个Qui-Gon那样莽撞的师父，所以Anakin也不能怪他。

他看着面前的两位大师，想着自己向他们寻求答案是否是一个错误的决定。很明显，绝地不应该有秘密，但他仍然感觉很罪恶。就好像他刚刚发现了一个他不应该知道的秘密。

Darra关切地看着他，但是他挥挥手不予理会。但她没有让他深陷于自己的思绪，她把手放在他的膝盖上，低声叫着他的名字。他对她皱着眉，然后把脸埋在手掌里，不去看她。他不知道该说些什么。

好在他不必再说什么了，因为他听见了一阵树叶的沙沙声，然后一个非常熟悉的声音大喊道：“原来你在这啊！可真是让我好找！”

Obi-Wan走进了空地中，看到这些人聚在一起的时候有些犹豫，但是他看着Anakin露出了一个灿烂的笑容。Anakin本就愧疚的思绪因此变得更愧疚了，因为他意识到自己真的应该去找Obi-Wan谈这件事，而不是去问Vos或者Antana大师。

“Obi-Wan！”Antana大师站了起来，愉快地说道，“你比预期回来得早了很多。”

他对她微笑。“分离势力最终决定不和米拉卢卡人谈判了。我花了几天时间确保阿尔弗里迪斯布置了适当的安保，然后我就离开了。”

Anakin好奇地看着他的师父。不管怎么说，Obi-Wan看起来很高兴能回家。他的脸上带着笑容，他因为Vos说了些什么而大笑着，但是当Anakin更仔细地观察他时，他发现Obi-Wan的眼中并没有映射出同样的快乐，他的肩膀仍然耷拉着……他看起来还是那么 _难过_ 。

也许Antana大师说得对。也许Obi-Wan不是毫无感情的……他就只是 _悲伤_ 。

Anakin绷紧了下巴，下定决心，他一定要让Obi-Wan重新露出灿烂的笑容，哪怕这是他能做的最后一件事情。他努力回想着每当他妈妈感到难过的时候，自己都是怎么做的，然后他站起身来，表情坚定地转向Obi-Wan。

“Anakin，”Obi-Wan微笑着打了声招呼，他像往常一样伸出一只手搭在Anakin的肩膀上。Anakin通常会向他问好，拍拍他的胳膊，然后他们会继续去做别的事。

但是这次Anakin走上前去把他的师父拉入了一个紧紧的拥抱。“我很想你，Obi-Wan，”他埋进师父的脖子里，低声说道，他能感觉到怀里Obi-Wan的骨骼的轮廓。

Obi-Wan犹豫地停顿了一瞬间，这让Anakin感到有些紧张，担心自己可能搞砸了，然后Obi-Wan抬起双臂环住了Anakin的腰，同样紧紧地抱住了他。

“我也很想你，Anakin，”他轻声说，当Anakin拉开这个拥抱的时候，他看见了Obi-Wan惊喜的表情。

这不是Anakin想要的快乐表情，但也总比他经常看见的悲伤要好得多。

* * *

**间幕**

不幸的是，在那之后，Anakin没有多少时间去探索能让Obi-Wan重新 _真正_ 笑起来的可能性。在Obi-Wan带着Anakin一起向长老会汇报了任务之后，他们被派出执行了一个又一个的任务。

“危急的时刻，这是，”Yoda只是这样告诉他们，“原力中有扰动，我们感到。小心，你们必须。”

他们最终来到了卡利班，Anakin发现自己很难与Ferus相处。Darra不停地责备他，另一个学徒Tru Veld纠结着自己是应该对他们滑稽的行为感到好笑还是恼怒。他们努力忍受了对方一小段时间，足够让他们的师父相信他们可以完成自己的任务，但是在那之后……一切都在走下坡路。

最终从卡里班回来的只有四位大师和三名学徒，Anakin对Darra的思念超出了他的想象。

但是他没有时间哀悼，Anakin发现，当他有事可做的时候，不去想Darra的死亡会变得更容易些。Windu大师在他们回来的第二天派他们去保护Amidala议员，去做她的保镖。一想到即将回到Padme的身边，Anakin就感到喉咙哽咽，他不由自主地紧张起来，Obi-Wan也代表他接受了这个任务，然后带着他们赶往议会区的议员住处。

电梯上升的整个过程中他都在紧张，Obi-Wan对着他翻了个白眼。“冷静点，Anakin，”他温和地训斥说，Anakin打了个抖。

“我已经十年没见到她了，”他简短地回答，Obi-Wan哼了一声，一只手拍了拍Anakin的肩膀。Anakin在Obi-Wan能把手移开之前抓住了它，他用眼角的余光捕捉到Obi-Wan在这一充满爱意的触碰下露出了一丝微笑。这很好，这正是Anakin想要的，但是当电梯门打开时，他立刻放下了自己的手，然后他们看到了迎面而来的Jar Jar Binks。

他们一开始还有些尴尬和紧张，但是Anakin发现他对Padme一直抱有的感情正随着他在她身边的每一分钟而增加。Obi-Wan清楚地知道他迷恋着她，但是他并没有因此责骂他。他只是拍了拍Anakin的肩膀，摇了摇头。

Anakin知道这是为什么，每次看到Obi-Wan用悲伤的眼神看着他们的时候，他都会感到畏缩。

Zam Weasel刺杀未遂后，Anakin没有时间找Obi-Wan谈谈。他似乎总是没有 _时间_ ，Obi-Wan在他离开星球之前向他道别，他感到十分挫败，然后Anakin就跟着Padme和机器人们离开了。

纳布是一个平静又安宁的地方，他们在希德短暂停留了一下，然后离开前往瓦里基诺湖。Padme很高兴能回家，而Anakin享受着她的快乐。这种感觉美好又令人上瘾，Anakin没法把目光从她身上移开。

他们在阳光下散步，在阳台上休息，一起吃饭，下午在草地上打滚，大声地笑着，好像他们对这个世界毫不关心。Anakin发现自己爱上了她的笑容，他情不自禁地想着，也许……好吧，也许Obi-Wan从未体验过 _这样_ 的爱。

他很奇怪自己总是想着Obi-Wan。每当Padme抚摸着他的手臂时，他都会想Obi-Wan是否也曾被这样抚摸过。每当她微笑时，他都会想Obi-Wan是否也会像他一样感觉胃里有蝴蝶在飞舞。他 _一直_ 在想着Obi-Wan，而他不知道这是为什么。

一天晚上，他和Padme一起坐在壁炉前的豪华沙发上。Padme正优雅地喝着红酒，Anakin则注视着她每喝一口酒后，唇上泛起的水光。他知道这可能有点奇怪，但她是那么美，他简直无法把目光从她的身上移开。

“我们不能这么做，Anakin。”

他因她突然说出的话感到惊讶，但是他还没来得及问出口，她就转过身来看着他。她紧紧地握着酒杯，嘴唇抿成了一条细线，审视着他。Anakin因这突然的凝视扭动着身子，当她继续说下去时，他把头转向了一旁。

“这个，”她说，同时在他们之间打着手势，“这不应该发生。我们不能相爱，Anakin。”

Anakin注视了她很长时间，心脏在胸腔里被攥在一起。“从我遇见你的那一刻，”他在沉默中开口说道，“这么多年以来，我没有一天不在想你。而现在我又能和你在一起了——”

“别说了，”Padme打断了他，Anakin在她严厉的语气下不由自主地闭上了嘴。“我知道你要说什么。你很痛苦，你希望我们可以不再独自受苦，就只是 _在_ 一起。”

“那么你知道我的感受了！”

“我知道，”她柔声说道，“听着，Anakin。我们生活在现实世界。你正在受训成为绝地武士，而我是一个议员。如果你按照你的想法走下去，无论我们对彼此抱有什么样的感觉，这都会把我们带去一个无法挽回的境地。”

“绝地们是错的，”Anakin反对说，但并不十分认真，“我不认为绝地会理解爱。”

Padme温柔地对他微笑着。“我认为他们是理解的，Anakin。所以他们才会禁止爱。”

Anakin茫然地回头看着她。“为什么？”他问，“为什么要禁止爱？”

她放松身体靠回舒适的沙发上，手中紧紧握着酒杯。“因为爱会让我们失去理智，”她解释道。“爱会让我们变得愚蠢，它会 _吞噬_ 我们。绝地禁止的不是爱，而是 _失去_ 所爱，Anakin。”Padme瞥了他一眼。“失去所爱之人会让你发疯，会让你投向……黑暗面。”

“你错了。”

Padme叹了口气，握住了他的手。“你知道我是对的，Anakin，”她责备地说，Anakin把目光从她身上移开。“我们不适合对方。我们之间有太多的不利因素了，我宁愿不要让我们承受与之对抗的痛苦。”

他慢慢转回头看着她。她看起来既痛苦又悲伤，他翻转手掌紧紧握住了她的手。她说得对。她总是对的。她美丽又充满智慧，她看起来是如此 _悲伤_ ，让Anakin无法移开视线。

“我本可以爱你的，”他悄声说道，看着Padme从他手里抽出了自己的手，站起身来。她什么也没说，只是默默穿过房间，然后停在了门边。

直到那时她才转过身来，Anakin看见她的眼里盈满泪水。

“我也本可以爱你的，”她喃喃地说，然后离开了房间，Anakin低下头注视着自己紧握的双手。

直到他来到塔图因，坐在母亲的坟前，眼里含着泪水，双手埋进沙子里，指甲里带着血，一颗破碎的心脏在他的胸腔里跳动着，他才意识到……也许绝地是对的。

* * *

**二**

共和国新飞船里医疗舱的床没有看起来那么舒服，Anakin躺在其中一张床上扭动着想道。它就像一块旧木板那么硬，就算他找到了一个相对舒服的姿势，疼痛的手臂也会持续不断地将他逼疯。当然，每当他闭上眼睛的时候，他的脑海中也会不停回放着自己的光剑撞向Dooku的光剑的场景，他讨厌那些愚蠢的治疗师认为他需要休息和 _独处_ 来治愈伤痛。

他沮丧地坐了起来，盯着他的手臂曾经存在的地方，现在那里被一堆金属电线所替代，这些金属装在机器人的身上会更好看。他活动着手指，满意地看到机械手做出了相应的动作。

他很感激伤得更重的人是自己，尽管这让他非常受挫。战斗结束时，Obi-Wan身上只有几处Dooku的光剑留下的烧伤或割伤，这已经很幸运了。当Obi-Wan看见Anakin失去的胳膊时，Anakin觉得自己从未见过他是如此的沮丧，他想知道他的师父现在在哪里。

希望Obi-Wan不会太内疚。Anakin不怪他，他只怪 _Dooku_ ，但他知道Obi-Wan会怎么想。

Anakin无视了自己的思绪，他把他的新手臂塞进了被单里，重新躺回了枕头上。眼不见心不烦，他想。他环顾着房间，想要找点事做，但这就是一个常规的医疗舱。这里什么也没有，甚至连全息通讯器都没有，Anakin无聊地生着闷气。

当他听到门口传来一阵骚动时，他很快就不无聊了。毫无疑问，房间外面的克隆人们正在拒绝另一个护士的检查，这在几小时前发生时完全是一场灾难，当时刚好有一个人来给他做检查。本质上来说，除了他的手臂和尊严，他哪里也没受伤，但他却还是被强制卧床休养。

Anakin不再理会房间外面的骚乱，他重新躺了回去，闭上了眼睛。他真的不想让护士在他的身上乱戳一气，特别是Anakin真的没事，而他们对这个事实完全不予理会的时候。

他听见门开的声音，突然感到原力中有一种奇怪的感觉，Anakin把头转向一边，惊讶地看见Obi-Wan穿着白色的病号服站在门口。Obi-Wan蹒跚着走到Anakin的床边，跌坐在床边的椅子上，Anakin伸出那只完好的手臂紧紧抓住了Obi-Wan的肩膀。

“我没事，Anakin，”Obi-Wan抬起头，清楚地看见了Anakin脸上的担忧，他挥了挥手。“光剑伤需要一点时间才能愈合，但我会没事的。Kit Fisto是武士团里最好的治疗师之一，他已经帮忙处理过伤口了。”

Anakin仍然很担心，但是当Obi-Wan伸出手安慰地拍了拍他的手时，他安下心来。他了解自己的师父，他知道他有多坚强。但他没有收回自己的手，Obi-Wan也没有收回他的。Anakin沉醉于他们的触碰中，开心地看着他们握在一起的手，然后Obi-Wan轻轻捏了捏他的手吸引了他的注意。

“你还好吗，Anakin？”Obi-Wan真诚地问，“我很抱歉，我应该帮忙的——”

“师父，”Anakin严厉地打断了他，Obi-Wan沉默下来，看起来特别痛苦。“师父，这不是你的错。你已经受伤了，而Dooku还是一个 _西斯_ 。我很高兴我坚持了那么久。”Anakin停顿了一下，抿着嘴唇，然后他非常温柔地继续说道。“Obi-Wan，我很高兴我只是失去了一条胳膊，而不是……而不是把你也失去了。”

Obi-Wan看起来震惊了很久，Anakin想自己是不是有点过界了。但是Obi-Wan痛苦的表情立刻变成了喜爱，他伸手扣住Anakin的脖子，把他们的额头靠在了一起。

“我也很高兴我没有失去你，Annie，”他充满深情地低声说，让Anakin的心跳乱了一拍，眼里聚集起泪水。他伸出自己新的机械手，覆在了Obi-Wan放在自己脖子上的手上，他惊讶地发现Obi-Wan没有因为冰凉的金属而退缩。他只是闭上了眼睛，Anakin忍不住在如此近的距离下欣赏着他的师父。

这种舒适的沉默又持续了一段时间，然后Obi-Wan退了回去，双手捧起Anakin的金属手。Anakin完好的那只手从Obi-Wan的胸膛上滑下来，安放在他的膝盖上，Anakin喜欢把手放在那里的感觉。

“这是金属骨骼，”Obi-Wan用手抚摸着他的新手指，说道，他抬起头看着Anakin。“我很抱歉，Anakin。”

Anakin看到他的师父是那么的痛苦，感到有些气恼，他对Obi-Wan微笑了一下。“没关系的，师父，”他轻声说道，“至少它可以让C3-PO有得吐槽了。我们接下来的几周都能听到他跟R2抱怨‘人类和机器是 _无法_ 兼容的’了。”

“如果不是几年的话，”Obi-Wan回答，他的脸上露出了一丝微笑，虽然它仍然带着歉意，而且也不算 _真实_ ，但这已经是Anakin见过的最愉快的笑容了。他捏了捏Obi-Wan的膝盖，给了他一个更灿烂的笑容，让Obi-Wan发出了不耐烦的啧啧声。

这是一种进步，Anakin想。绝对是一种进步。

* * *

**三**

成为一名绝地武士并没有别人吹嘘的那么好，Anakin在受封绝地武士之后很快就明白了这点。他并不惊讶自己和Obi-Wan会被立刻分开，他被派去了某个星球协助谈判。Tru Veld和他一起，他在因Anakin的疏忽导致了Darra的死亡，所以对他心怀怨恨，和做他的密友之间摇摆不定。Anakin因为状态的突然变化一直备受打击，他有点想在回到科洛桑之后去找Windu大师谈一谈。

他和Obi-Wan就是被Windu大师拆开的，Anakin对此依然耿耿于怀。Obi-Wan和以前不一样了。他之前还会偶尔笑一笑，但他现在不了，而Anakin不知道该怎么办才好。

事情发生在Siri Tachi死后，Anakin之所以认为Obi-Wan没有爱过她，仅仅是因为他没有杀了那个杀死Tachi大师的赏金猎人。但是Anakin现在知道自己错了，大错特错了，Obi-Wan耷拉着肩膀，他很少微笑，他大多数时间都看起来很 _糟糕_ ……好吧，Anakin不忍心看见他这样。

在Anakin也被从他的身边带走后，Anakin真心为他的师父感到担心。现在，距离他上次当面见到Obi-Wan已经过去一年多了，当他试图通过残留的原力链接寻找他的时候，他都会感到胸口一阵疼痛。

“你们都太依恋对方了，”Windu大师在一年前这样说道，“在目前的战争状态下，绝地武士之间保持亲密的关系是不安全的。”

在那之后他们就被分开了，Anakin去了中环的星球，而Obi-Wan则要去外环星球开展一些小规模战斗，希望能为战争局势带来改变。目前为止，Anakin希望自己能和Obi-Wan一起战斗，而不是像现在这样到处瞎跑，试图在中环星球和共和国之间达成协议。

谢天谢地，当他在卡希克困了三个星期，试图弄懂伍基人的语言后，Yoda大师来到了这个星球接替了他的任务。

“理解伍基语，你不能，”一天晚上，Yoda说，Anakin坐在他的身边，等着第二天来接他的飞船。“悲伤，蒙蔽了，你被。依恋Kenobi大师，你太。”

“我想念我的前师父也是我的错吗？”Anakin问他，Yoda微笑着轻轻拍了拍他的胳膊。

“想念我自己的，我也，”Yoda承认道，Anakin因为Yoda提到了他的师父而重新打起了精神。没有人知道关于他的任何事，Anakin想着自己今晚能不能问问他。

“你是说Del Gormo大师吗？”他问道，Yoda只是对他神秘地一笑，于是他知道自己是得不到答案的了。

“当你回去时，绝地圣殿，Kenobi大师也会在，”Yoda说道，一提到Obi-Wan，Anakin的思绪就立刻脱离了轨道。“带你去停机坪，Chewbacca会。派去协助，你已经被。”

“协助Obi-Wan师父？”Anakin问道，因为这个想法而心跳加速，Yoda只是点了点头，然后闭上了眼睛。这是绝地武士团里众所周知的通用送客信号，Anakin撅了噘嘴，然后站了起来拖着脚步走出了他们坐着的小屋。屋外站着那个他一直试图与之交涉的伍基人，也是他唯一能听懂的伍基人，他朝Chewbacca微笑了一下。

Chewbacca似乎也对他回以微笑，尽了伍基人所能，然后向他示意着面前的路。在Anakin来到这里的几个星期里，他每天晚上都要出去走一走，好清空思绪，这已经成了一种习惯。这已经是第二天Chewbacca表示有兴趣加入他的散步了，Anakin很感激有人能和他一起，并告诉他应该往哪边走。

他们肩并肩地沿着小路走下去。他们从没有真正交谈过，主要是因为Anakin需要努力理解Chewbacca的话，但Chewbacca似乎对他并不感兴趣。他对此没什么意见，这让他有了更多的时间可以边散步边思考。随着克隆人战争在他们的身边打响，时间变成了一件很奢侈的东西。

当他们走到附近的一个停机坪时，Anakin放慢速度停了下来，等他引起了Chewbacca的注意后，他指向停机坪。“我明天要来这里吗？”他问，Chewbacca吼叫着给出了肯定的回答。“但是你会带我过来？”又是一声肯定的吼叫，Anakin给了高大的伍基人一个微笑，然后他转身沿着小路往树顶村的方向走了回去。

那天晚上他无法入睡，这一次不是因为和他住在一起的那个伍基人身上散发出的无法忍受的热浪。他太 _兴奋_ 了，他的思绪吵个不停，能够再次见到Obi-Wan的想法让他几乎头晕目眩。

Yoda早上见到Anakin的时候明显无动于衷。Anakin走近他时，他正坐在酋长大厅外面的长凳上冥想，Anakin绝对 _不会_ 找不到这个大厅。他睁开一只眼睛看了Anakin一眼，似乎叹了口气，然后他睁开双眼，更严厉地盯着Anakin。

“路上小心，”他慢慢地说。“愿原力与你同在。”

“您也是，大师，”Anakin鞠躬回答，然后他看见Chewbacca正向这边走来。他忍不住笑了起来，转身走向伍基人的身边，然后两人一起向停机坪走去。

那里已经有一架绝地星际战斗机在等着他了，飞行员在他走近时从驾驶舱里钻了出来。他惊讶地发现那是Aayla Secura，于是他笑着走上前去和她击掌。

“Aayla，”他愉快地打了声招呼，她对他回以微笑。“我已经…… _好几年_ 没见到你了。你好吗？”

Aayla对于这个问题看起来有点不为所动，但她还是怜爱地摇了摇头。“大概和你一样好，”她回答说，手指在他的眼睛上比划着，Anakin知道那里挂着大大的黑眼圈。自从战争开始以来，睡觉本身也成了一项任务。“至少我还能经常见到Quinlan。见不到Kenobi大师，你都是怎么熬过来的？尤其是你刚晋升为武士就被和他分开了。”

Anakin强迫自己露出一个微笑。“好多了，”他说，“已经没那么疼了。”

“我不敢相信你们才刚刚切断链接，他们就把你们拆开了，”Aayla摇着头低声抱怨道，“他们给了我和Quinlan一个多月的时间待在彼此身边适应这一过程。他们对你们做的——”

“Aayla，”他打断了她，一只手搭在她的肩膀上，“我知道。我能理解。我只是希望Obi-Wan一切都好。”

她对他苦笑了一下，点了点头。“你总是最关心他，”她温柔地说，Anakin因为她话里的意思脸红了。

“我没有——”他开口说道，但是Aayla笑了起来，挥挥手打断了他的话。

“你很快就能见到他了，”她说，“他已经回到圣殿了。Quinlan和Kenobi大师在我出发的前一天从曼达洛回来了。Vokara Che大师把他们俩都留在了疗养室里。希望等你回去的时候，他们的伤就已经痊愈了。”

Anakin正想多问几句，特别是关于 _受伤_ 的部分，但是Rex上尉和另一个克隆人正向他们跑来，打断了他们的谈话。

“Skywalker将军，”Rex一靠近他们就喊道，Anakin立刻把注意力转向了这两个慌慌张张的克隆人。

“Rex，”他打了个招呼，然后他盯着另一个克隆人看了一会儿，才认出了他盔甲上的标记，“Hardcore。”

两个克隆人点头回应，然后Rex上前一步。

“将军，您的船已经准备好了。我们现在就得出发了。军团的其他飞船已经升空，正等着我们赶上，然后进入超空间，”Rex汇报道，“我不想让他们久等。”

Anakin快速点了下头，然后指向正等着他们的三艘飞船。“你们两个先去做好准备，顺便把R2也安排好，”他下着命令，“我马上就过去。”

两个克隆人点点头，并快速向他敬了个礼，然后匆匆离去了。他们遇到了迎面而来的Bly指挥官，Bly停在了Aayla面前，敬了个礼。

“Secura将军，Yoda大师正等着您过去，”他说道，并向Anakin简短地点头致意，Aayla向他点了点头，然后他从两名绝地身边退开了。

“我猜接下来的一年大概就是这样了，”Aayla开玩笑道，Anakin对她微笑，伸出手把她拉进了一个拥抱里。她只是拍了拍他的背作为回应，但是Anakin已经习惯了自己是唯一一个会表达感情的绝地武士。通常只有师徒之间才会拥抱，但Anakin从来都不擅长遵守规则。

他们互相道别之后就分开了，Anakin看着Aayla和Bly与Chewbacca一起离开了。他朝高大的伍基人挥手告别，Chewbacca也吼叫着挥了挥手。Anakin对自己微笑了一下，然后转身走向他的飞船，他深吸一口气，跟上了Rex和Hardcore的脚步。

飞船很快就升至了大气层，然后毫无阻碍地进入了超空间。在返回科洛桑的途中，Anakin一直在与R2交谈，一路上听着小机器人尖声抱怨着，他也丝毫不介意。Rex通过无线电呼叫了他几次，但除此之外，Anakin都是一个人待着。他坐在那里和R2低声聊着天，同时……好吧，想着Obi-Wan。

他们刚一进入科洛桑的大气层，Anakin就脱离了主舰队并飞向了绝地圣殿。他知道Rex会整理好部队，他用通讯器向Rex发了条消息表达感谢，然后降落在了圣殿的一个停机坪上，跳出了驾驶舱。

R2迅速出现在他的身边，在Anakin快步走向大门的时候发出了一阵尖锐的哔哔声。他跟在Anakin的身后，Anakin很高兴有R2的陪伴，他直奔医疗室而去，一路上遇到了许多绝地。

他看到了Windu大师，但幸运的是，他只是摆摆手示意Anakin继续走，同时恼怒地翻了个白眼。Anakin知道Windu大师仍然在因为Anakin对Obi-Wan的依赖而耿耿于怀，但说实话他并不在意，他与这位大师擦肩而过，匆匆穿过房门，进入了一个干净无菌的房间里。

Che大师在Anakin进入房间的时候抬起头来，他看到她因为觉得有趣而眯起了眼睛。Anakin不知道她是因为自己狂乱的状态，还是因为他身后尖叫着的宇航机器人而觉得好笑，但他并没有费时间去在意。

“Che大师，”他喘着粗气问道，“Obi-Wan在哪？”

她看起来比刚刚更觉得有趣了，Anakin感觉有点难为情。“我昨天就让Kenobi大师和Vos大师出院了，”她一边说一边整理着桌上的数据板。“我建议你去疗养室找他，年轻的Skywalker。”

他看了她一会儿，因她对自己的称呼而有些不高兴，但他选择不去在意这个，他向她道谢，并匆忙离开了房间。R2仍在努力地跟上他，但是Anakin几乎没理他，他直奔疗养室而去。他拐进了右侧的走廊，发现门是敞开着的，他听见了瀑布流淌的轻柔声音，于是忍不住露出了微笑。他毫不怀疑Obi-Wan正坐在瀑布之下的某处。他总是说待在水边会更有利于养伤。

Anakin走进了房间，第一眼就看到Vos在朝一个试图帮他换绷带的医疗机器人嘶嘶着喷口水，Anakin几乎笑出声来。这太好笑了，所以Anakin停下来多看了一会儿，接着他感觉到原力中有一股熟悉的力量在拉扯着他，然后他看见Obi-Wan正独自坐在瀑布旁的一条长凳上。Anakin立刻向他走去，当R2想要跟过来时，他挥手让他离开，然后他走向了Obi-Wan坐着的长凳。

Aayla说Obi-Wan受伤了的时候没有在开玩笑。Anakin打量着他的前师父，皱了皱眉，他讨厌看到Obi-Wan眼下巨大的黑眼圈，他憔悴又苍白的脸色，额头和眼角的皱纹，好似被击溃了一般地驼着背。Anakin因看到Obi-Wan现在的状态而感到疼痛，他试着不去看缠在Obi-Wan腹部和腿上的绷带，不愿去想绷带下的伤势如何。

“如果你不确定该说什么，问个好就足够了，”Obi-Wan清澈的声音响起，Anakin被吓了一跳。哪怕他没有睁开眼睛，Obi-Wan也当然能在原力中感受到他。

“你好，师父，”Anakin皱着鼻子，不确定地打了声招呼，“我……我刚从——”

“从卡希克回来，没错，”Obi-Wan替他把话说完，缓缓转身抬头看着Anakin。“Aayla说她被派去接替你的工作。”

当Anakin看到他师父的眼睛时，他僵住了。它们……它们比他曾想象过的还要更糟。他的眼神空洞冰冷，几乎毫无生气。Anakin禁不住跪倒在Obi-Wan的面前，他伸手抓住师父的手腕，不去在意又冷又湿的草地浸透了自己的裤子。

“Obi-Wan，”他惊恐地低声说，“发生了什么？”

空气里死一般地寂静，Obi-Wan回望着他，然后他叹了口气，把手覆在了Anakin的手上。“曼达洛的任务进展得不顺利，”他安静地解释道，“我……我辜负了她。”

Anakin知道“她”指的是谁。他全都知道，他看到Vos像老鹰一样看着他们。他给了Anakin一个紧张的微笑，这个微笑比起安慰来说，带着更多的苦涩和悲伤，Anakin吞咽了一下，回头看着Obi-Wan。

“Satine还……还好吗？”他犹豫着问道，Obi-Wan脸上破碎的表情足以让Anakin知道他不该费心问这个问题。Obi-Wan的肩膀颤抖着，Anakin注意到他师父眼里的湿润。Anakin没有再多想，他伸手把Obi-Wan拉下来，Obi-Wan毫无反抗地随着他的动作跪在了Anakin面前潮湿的草地上，然后Anakin紧紧地抱住了他。

Obi-Wan的双臂无力地环住Anakin的腰，于是Anakin更紧地抱住他。

“我很抱歉，Obi-Wan，”他对着Obi-Wan的耳朵悄声说道，抱着他温柔地摇晃着，就像他母亲在他做了噩梦时经常会做的那样，“我真的很抱歉。”

Obi-Wan没再多说什么，实际上他什么也没再说。他发出了一声令Anakin心碎的痛苦呻吟，然后紧紧地抓住Anakin的长袍。Anakin感觉到了脖子上的湿润，以及Obi-Wan的胡子刮蹭着的触感，但他只是继续抱着他破碎的师父，别的什么也不去在意。

* * *

**间幕**

所幸Windu大师同情他们，Anakin可以被允许留在圣殿里，直到Obi-Wan好起来。Anakin不知道Obi-Wan是否真的能好起来，Obi-Wan眼里的挫败太沉重了，不过他很高兴长老会能允许他留在师父的身边。

Obi-Wan没说什么。他大部分时间都待在疗养室里，Anakin就坐在他面前的草地上。他通常会带一条毯子坐在上面，防止衣服被浸湿，有时候他还能说服Obi-Wan在上面躺一会儿。这是一段很难得的时光，但每当他看见Obi-Wan舒展身体，看起来放松了一些的时候，Anakin觉得自己紧绷着的心也放松了一点。

他看到过一次Obi-Wan的伤口，那时候Vos站在他们身边，命令着Obi-Wan去向Che大师汇报。她在帮Obi-Wan换衣服的整个过程中唠叨个不停，Anakin没法将目光从Obi-Wan裸露的腹部上移开。光剑留下的伤痕从他腰部的一侧延伸到另一侧，似乎Obi-Wan的对手想要把他拦腰切成两半，而他腿上的绷带里则藏着支撑Obi-Wan腿部骨折的支撑杆。

Anakin看见他的伤口时感到一阵恶心，他不得不离开圣殿。Obi-Wan脸上自暴自弃的表情几乎让他留了下来，但是看着这些可怕的伤痕让Anakin怒火中烧，对造成了这一切 _的人_ 恨之入骨。

他让R2带他去找Padme，发现她正在议员住处内。谢天谢地，小宇航机器人什么也没问，只是为他规划好路线，然后在他们降落在屋顶的停机坪上时通知他已经到了。

Anakin谢过他后朝着Padme的住处走去。他礼貌地敲了敲门，她打开门，脸上带着一个灿烂的笑容。Anakin积压着的情绪终于爆发了，他径直走进她的拥抱，在她的怀里几乎崩溃了。

“我不明白，”他的声音像是在哭，Padme惊讶地吸了口气，然后伸手抱紧了他，“ _为什么_ 是他？为什么受伤的总是他？”

“Annie，发生了什么？”Padme问道，Anakin说不出话，直到她抽身而出，并把他带到了沙发上。他瘫坐进沙发里，胳膊拄着膝盖，把脸埋进手心，他感觉到Padme小心翼翼地坐在了他的身边。

“Obi-Wan，”他安静地解释道，“已经过去好几周了……我几周前回来，终于在 _一整年_ 后见到了他，而他……Padme，他不再是我认识的那个Obi-Wan了。”

“战争会使人改变——”

“不是这样的，”他打断了她的话，他看着她，希望她能理解自己。“他比以往任何时候都更空洞。我知道他爱她，就像他爱Tachi大师一样，但是这次他的状态要糟糕得多。”

Padme看着他，似乎在寻找正确的答案，Anakin用手紧张地搓着脸。他不想要正确的答案，他想得到真实的答案，当Padme抓住他的手腕，把他的手从脸上拉下来时，他猜测着自己会得到哪种答案。

“Obi-Wan失去了很多，”她坚定地回答说，用一种紧张的眼神盯着他。“而现在他在同一个人的手里失去了两个人。我想没有人能想象得出那会是一种什么样的感觉。”

“同一个人……？”Anakin问，他突然意识到，在过去的几个星期里，他一直陪在Obi-Wan身边努力帮助他恢复，但是却从未真正问起过他是怎么受的那些伤，到底发生了什么，Satine又是怎么死的。

Padme收回手的时候畏缩了。“还记得你九岁的时候吗？”她问，“你坐在那艘黄色的纳布飞船里，我们其他人跑出机库想要夺回宫殿？”她停了一会儿，等着他点头以示肯定，然后她继续说道。“还记得那个西斯吗？Darth Maul？那个扎布拉克人？”

“他杀了Qui-Gon，”他愤恨地咆哮着肯定道，因为想起这个西斯而握紧了双手。

“他回来了，Anakin，”Padme小心翼翼地继续说，Anakin目瞪口呆地盯着她。“消息大概还没有传到卡希克。他一直在威胁着外环，尤其是曼达洛。Satine和Obi-Wan与他发生了冲突，然后他在Obi-Wan面前杀害了Satine。”

这就说得通了，横贯Obi-Wan腰间的伤痕与Obi-Wan杀了Maul时的相符……Anakin无法否认这点。他想要尖叫说Padme错了， _Maul_ 没有回来，一定会有其他解释。但是除此之外，没有其他原因能把Obi-Wan击碎得如此彻底。Obi-Wan曾经见过他爱上的女人死去，但即使是在那时，Tachi大师的死亡也没有像Satine这样让他崩溃。

“哦，Obi-Wan，”他悄声低语着，低头看着自己的手心。“真希望我当时能在那。”

“然后冒着你自己也会死危险吗？”Padme问，尽管声音还算温柔，“如果他失去了你，Obi-Wan就再也不会恢复过来了，Anakin。那会要了他的命。”

“Satine的死亡正在要了他的命！”

“不，Anakin！”Padme喊道，拼命摇着头，“Obi-Wan正在为失去所爱而哀悼，但那不是 _你_ 。如果他失去了你，恐怕我们也会一样失去Obi-Wan。”她停顿了一下，伸出手捧住Anakin的脸颊。“他就像 _你_ 爱他一样地爱着你。”

她话里的强调意味过重，指的不仅仅是师徒之间的爱。那里还有其他 _含义_ ，当Anakin想到他有多经常地想着Obi-Wan，有多为他担心，有多关心他，有多想要 _永远_ 与 _他_ 在一起时，他颤抖了。这让他胸口疼痛，头痛，他把脸从Padme的手中挣脱出来，然后捂住了自己的眼睛。

“这违背了绝地准则，”他半心半意地反驳着她的话。“我对Obi-Wan的爱是师徒之间的爱。”

“放屁，”Padme气冲冲地说，她伸手推了推Anakin的肩膀。“我们都知道这不是真的，我们也都知道你曾经想要否定过绝地的准则。”

Anakin犹豫了一下，但最终他还是从手中抬起了头，越过指尖看着她。“你不能这么劝我，”他茫然地说，“Padme，你才是那个——”

“一开始就否定了我们的人，”她温柔地接道，“我知道。而我一刻也不曾后悔，Anakin。”她一定是看见了他脸上不安的表情，她凑近了些，把手放在了他的胳膊上。“我那时候就知道，Anakin。你一直在想着他，担心着他。你说的每一句话都是关于Obi-Wan的。”Padme甜甜地对他微笑。“你就像是一个迷恋着某人的青少年，那真的很甜。”

“但我那时候爱你，”他反驳道，她摇了摇头。

“我们都知道那只是一时的痴迷罢了，”她否认说，Anakin惊讶地发现自己竟然没有因为她的话而感到受伤。“Anakin，你从九岁起就在爱着那个男人了，你一刻不停地问他能不能玩他的学徒辫。”她笑了，Anakin仍然觉得她很美。“有趣的是，你不是在跟着我，就是在折磨他。不过我认为他很喜欢你的折磨，”她停了一下，灿烂地笑了起来，“我 _知道_ 他很喜欢。他也爱你，Anakin。你一定是瞎了才看不出来。”

Anakin沉默了下来，想着圣殿里的Obi-Wan，他独自一人，思绪万千，伤心欲绝。他闭上眼睛穿过他们缓慢修复的链接，感觉到Obi-Wan毫无疑问正坐在疗养室里，当他找到了他时，他温柔地把爱与幸福一波又一波地传递给另一端的Obi-Wan。链接的另一端突然亮了起来，Anakin感觉到Obi-Wan在原力中默默地呼唤着他的名字，于是他睁开了眼睛。

Padme正得意地看着他微笑，他开玩笑地把她推到了靠垫上。“你就笑话我吧，”他说，Padme咯咯笑着，Anakin快速站了起来。他的师父在呼唤他，他知道不去回应是很无礼的。

“去找他吧，小老虎，”Padme在他经过她身边时喊道，“别再带着一堆烦恼来见我了！我已经厌倦了做你的知心姐姐！”

Anakin向外走去，没有接话，但他还是忍不住微笑了起来。他喜欢Padme。她在他心中比任何人都重要。

好吧，除了 _Obi-Wan_ 。

* * *

**四**

费卢西亚是Anakin最不喜欢的星球之一，同时也是他最喜欢的星球之一。

他已经很长时间没有像现在这样兴奋了。他借助原力尽可能快地穿行在星球阴暗潮湿的地面上，用手推开挡住他去路的巨大的花和植物，倾盆大雨迅猛地冲刷着他的身体。肾上腺素在他体内飙升，当他在湿滑的地面上滑行时，他忍不住露出了笑容，他的光剑是这场瓢泼大雨中唯一可以分辨得出的东西，他能听到身旁的Obi-Wan同样兴奋的喘息声。

“我们应该庆幸她没有熄灭光剑，”Anakin在喧嚣的雨声中对Obi-Wan大声喊道，“否则我们根本跟不住她！”

前方的Asajj Ventress正以同样的速度飞奔过灌木丛。她的长袍在膝盖处完全撕裂了，就算她没有点亮光剑，Anakin也相当确定他可以通过她苍白的脑袋和腿找到她。追逐的兴奋感推着他前进，他几乎超过了Obi-Wan，自从他们回到了外环的围攻战后，他的速度已经越来越快，适应性也变得更强了。

“她不会熄灭光剑的，”Obi-Wan喊了回去，“她永远不会放弃战斗的机会。”

“至少不会放弃和你战斗的机会，”Anakin大声哼了一声反驳说。“承认吧，Obi-Wan，她 _想要_ 你。”

Obi-Wan给他的怒视让Anakin咯咯笑了起来，看见Obi-Wan脸上轻微的红晕让他的胃翻腾着，他没有开始调笑他的唯一原因是他们的通讯器响了起来。

“ _Skywalker，Kenobi，_ ”Aayla的声音从通讯器里传了出来，Anakin几乎听不清她在说什么，“ _我们正在追击，你们跟丢她了吗？_ ”

“没有，”Obi-Wan回答说，声音大到足够让Anakin能在雨中听清，毫无疑问Aayla和Kit Fisto大师应该已经被震聋了，“我们还在追击。我相信她正在引我们去她自己的地盘。去追她的残余部队，我们来搞定Ventress。”

Aayla听起来像是要反对，但Fisto大师的声音从通讯器里传了出来。“ _收到，Kenobi，_ ”他同意道，“ _你们小心。我们清理完她的残余部队就去找你们。_ ”

他瞥了一眼Obi-Wan，惊讶的发现他嘴唇紧闭，脸色有些苍白，Anakin想知道Obi-Wan现在还有多少信心。他知道他的师父自从……与Darth Maul交战过后就再没进行过光剑战斗了，但是他没去细想。细想是没有意义的。

他抬起头看了一眼，刚好看到Ventress冲下了左侧的一条由植物形成的隧道，他轻轻把Obi-Wan推向了正确的方向，同时用原力保持着平衡。任何像这样的急转弯都会让他们面临失去平衡的危险，而他们现在承担不起这样的风险。

他们来到了隧道的尽头，踉踉跄跄地停了下来，却没有看见Ventress的踪影。这里已经无处可去了，毕竟他们现在正站在一处悬崖上，Anakin皱着眉看向Obi-Wan。

“我有一种不好的预感，”Obi-Wan显而易见地说，Anakin看见Obi-Wan脸上的恼怒，他的嘴唇颤抖了一下，随即听到了Ventress大喊一声并激活了她的光剑。

当Ventress从下方的岩架上一跃而起时，Anakin刚好转身接下了她的第一次攻击，幸亏他这样做了，否则他就已经被砍断双腿了。她的攻击很有力量，Obi-Wan上前一步用原力把Ventress从他身上推开了。他没用多大力，但也足以把她四肢摊开地甩在了他们周围的植物上。

“你的埋伏手段已经开始重复使用了Asajj，”Obi-Wan说着激活了自己的光剑，懒洋洋地挽了个剑花，“你太好预测了。”

“真的吗，Obi-Wan？”Ventress嘶声说道，慢慢站了起来，并点亮了她的第二把光剑。她脸上的表情让Anakin感到有些不安，就好像她已经赢了，只是他们还没有意识到一样。

直到听见枪上膛的咔咔声，Anakin才意识到他们中了圈套。他环顾四周，看见一群B2-BP战斗机器人从他们周围的巨大植物的后面走了出来。Anakin立即后退，直到与Obi-Wan背靠背站着，他们双双举起光剑评估着眼前的危险。

“为什么，亲爱的，”Obi-Wan几乎是低声细语地说道，这让Anakin感到嫉妒，“你这次有点进步了。”

“真是谢谢你了，Obi-Wan，”Ventress冷笑着说，眼里闪烁着胜利的光芒，“真遗憾我们不会再找到这种乐子了。”

Anakin甚至没来得及和Obi-Wan制定计划，Ventress就突然冲向了Obi-Wan，机器人也同时开了火。Anakin咒骂了一声，匆忙抵挡着射向他自己和Obi-Wan后背的激光弹，他能感觉到Obi-Wan和Ventress的光剑在他后颈撞击时产生的热度。

“Obi-Wan！”Anakin喊道，但他只得到了一声咕哝作为回答，这让他继续咒骂了起来。Obi-Wan从他的背后撤开，冲向了Ventress，他又一次用那种调情的语调嘲讽着她，Anakin则不情愿地转身对付着机器人。这比他想象的要困难，因为这些机器人全部都向他开火，而仅仅是 _挡开_ 激光弹就已经让他汗流浃背了。

他轻松击倒了十三个机器人，如果不是更多的话，然后他利用原力从地上一跃而起，同时抛出了他的光剑。这是一个有风险的举动，抛出光剑让自己毫无保护，但是机器人们显然不知道是应该注意他，还是应该注意那把向它们飞来的光剑。

等Anakin落地，把光剑重新握在手中的时候，已经有两个机器人被干掉了，还有一个机器人被砍断了腿。不幸的是那个机器人还是可以向他射击，于是Anakin伸出手用原力把正在开火的半截机器人推下了悬崖。他看见Obi-Wan正在悬崖边与Ventress决斗，他一边咒骂一边转回身面对着众多的机器人。

它们再次瞄准了他，但是他没有给他们机会开火，就立刻冲向了它们。他不断挥舞着光剑，几乎每次都能击中金属外壳，当他们开始在他身边接连倒下时，他感到了一阵兴奋。他能感觉到几发激光弹擦过肩膀时的热度，但是他并不在意。他的首要任务是尽可能快地赶到Obi-Wan身边。

“你太 _弱_ 了，Obi-Wan！”他听见了Ventress的讥讽，“自从你败在了Darth Maul手下后，你就只剩下了 _软弱_ 。”

这些话让Anakin感到一阵冰冷，他冒险看了Obi-Wan一眼，看到他在Ventress的剑下有些撑不住了。他的胃不舒服地绞在一起，但是突然指向他面前的枪口让他不得不把注意力转回来，不顾一切地举起光剑砍断机器人的胳膊，以免自己受伤。

他从一群机器人中间滚了出去，砍断脚踝干掉了一个机器人，并把一发激光弹反射了回去。激光弹击中了机器人的胸口，使它摇晃了一下，但除此之外，它只是甩了甩身体并继续向他前进。

对于一个普通绝地来说，能对付三四个B2-RP机器人就已经很好了，而Anakin通常可以独自对付至少五六个机器人，但是哪怕对他来说，一次对付 _十个_ 也有点太多了。它们身上的新型强化装甲和速度更快的爆能枪也让它们变得很难对付。

“Aayla！”他对着通讯器喊道，跳着躲开飞向他的激光弹并尽其所能地把它们反射回去，“ _Aayla_ ，我对天发誓，我们需要支援！Ventress的陷阱比我们想得好多了！”

对方没有回答，只有噼啪作响的静电音，Anakin咒骂着，冒着被激光弹爆头的危险调换着频率。“Fisto，”他吼道，“告诉我你能收到！我们需要尽快支援！”

没有回复，还是什么都没有，Anakin咒骂着继续向悬崖边正在决斗的两人退去。他看到Obi-Wan在Ventress持续不断的嘲讽下已经支撑不住了，Anakin希望Satine的事不要被提起来。如果那样的话，他不会让Obi-Wan为他的任何行为负责。

“ _……你应该叫我Fisto大师，Skywalker。_ ”

他的通讯器重新响了起来，Anakin松了一口气，急切地回应道，“赶紧过来！”然后回身面对机器人。他已经放弃了与它们战斗的努力，它们的数量实在太多了，相反，他退后抵挡着激光弹，保护着Obi-Wan的安全。

不久后，他听到从他们冲下来的那条植物形成的长隧道后传来了AT-TE的脚步声。他可以看见炮塔的顶端正在朝他们的方向移动，他想到后援已经在路上了，于是感觉放松了一点点。

然而放松是他此时最不应该做的事，他突然感到肩膀一阵剧痛，低头看到鲜血正从激光弹形成的伤口中涌出来。他震惊地盯着伤口，没去注意周遭的环境，只看到了另一枚激光弹击中了他的锁骨。

“ _Anakin_ ！”Obi-Wan大喊着，Anakin向他看去，刚好看到Ventress抓住了Obi-Wan分心的机会，挥舞着光剑击向他师父的脖子。

所有事情都发生在一瞬间。Anakin冲上前去挡下她的攻击，尽管有些鲁莽，但是他击飞了Ventress，她的光剑危险地乱挥着。Obi-Wan大喊着他的名字抓住了他的腰，防止他从悬崖边掉下去，但是自己却失去了平衡。然而这并没有什么用，因为突然间，AT-TE的炮塔射击的声音响彻空中，Anakin瞥了一眼，刚好看到一发巨大的激光弹猛地击中了正在前进的机器人。

不幸的是，冲击波不仅击飞了机器人，也把Anakin，Obi-Wan，和Ventress甩下了悬崖。幸好Obi-Wan的双臂仍然环在Anakin的腰上，Anakin紧紧靠在他师父的身上，他的肩膀很疼，同时因坠崖而恐惧着。

事实证明，这个悬崖更像是一座山，在他们比预期更早地落到了地面时，Anakin意识到了这一点，但是接下来，他们就开始一路向山下滚去。每一下撞击都很疼，他紧紧抱住Obi-Wan，交替承受着撞击滚下了山坡。他能听见Ventress一边翻滚一边愤怒地喊叫着，他想知道她一个人承受着 _全部_ 撞击，而不是像他和Obi-Wan这样交替承受会有多疼。

他们最终翻滚着停了下来，Anakin仰面躺在地上呻吟着，Obi-Wan伏在他的身上。Obi-Wan没有继续保持这个姿势，他突然站起来匆匆跑开了。Anakin知道他大概是去追Ventress了，他考虑着要不要也起身去追，但是最终决定放弃，因为当他试着移动身体时，他的全身都在尖叫着抗议。

他没有独自躺在那里很久，尽管他确信自己可能昏过去了一小会儿。很快，他感觉到Obi-Wan在晃他的肩膀，他睁开一只眼睛，看见他焦急狂乱的师父正俯在他身上。

“Anakin？”Obi-Wan说着，“Anakin，你还好吗？能说话吗？”

他轻轻抚摸着Anakin的脸，Anakin懒洋洋地睁开了双眼，对着Obi-Wan微笑。

“你抓到Ventress了吗？”他问，Obi-Wan脸上露出一个宽慰的笑容，然后摇了摇头。

“她跑得太快了，”他一边解释一边直起身子坐了起来，Anakin也挣扎着坐了起来。“我还没来得及站起来，她就跑掉了，”Obi-Wan继续说，他伸手扶住Anakin，Anakin感激地靠在他身上寻求支撑。“她现在早就跑远了。”

Anakin叹了口气。“好吧，那这次白费力气了，”他抱怨着说，Obi-Wan笑了起来，抬起手拨开了垂落在Anakin眼睛上的长头发。

“没关系，反正我们也没想到会碰上Ventress，”他说，然后轻轻扶着Anakin靠在了自己的肩膀上。“我已经联系了Kit，他已经派克隆人去追踪她了。我们会抓住她的，还没结束呢。”他把手放在Anakin的膝盖上，捏了捏。“你还好吗？”

“伤痕累累，还在流血，”Anakin开玩笑地回答，“但是死不了。”他给了Obi-Wan一个羞怯的微笑，抬起手用指尖触摸着Obi-Wan的脸。“你还好吗，师父？”

Obi-Wan握住Anakin的手，Anakin因为被Obi-Wan这样抱在怀里而感到心脏一阵乱跳，胃里一阵翻滚。他和Padme几个月前的谈话因为他们此刻对彼此温柔的爱抚重新出现在了他的脑海里。

‘ _他也爱你，Anakin。你一定是瞎了才看不出来。’_ 她这样告诉他，Anakin抬头看着Obi-Wan温柔的表情，看到他有多关心，多 _在乎_ 自己，Anakin想着Padme是不是真的比自己更了解Obi-Wan。

“我很好，Anakin，”Obi-Wan柔声回答，“至少比——”

残留的肾上腺素突然涌了上来，Anakin抬起双手插进Obi-Wan的头发里，然后把他拉了下来用力地吻住了他，打断了他的话。他们嘴唇相碰的一瞬间，他身体里的每一根神经都着起了火，他们之间重生的原力链接突然燃烧了起来，让Anakin愉悦地颤抖着，他收紧了双手，想要和Obi-Wan融为一体。

Obi-Wan僵住了，Anakin没有对此感到惊讶。他以为Obi-Wan会推开他并冲他大喊大叫，但是当Obi-Wan呻吟着与他接吻，突然靠近环抱住Anakin，并把他们压向地面时，Anakin _确实_ 惊讶了。

师父的身体伏在自己上方的情景让Anakin倒吸一口气，Obi-Wan趁机加深了这个吻。当Obi-Wan完全掌控了这个吻时，Anakin更惊讶了，Anakin只是紧紧地抓着Obi-Wan的头发，任由自己的意识被卷走。

Obi-Wan的双手从Anakin的肩膀上滑了下去，当他的一只手停在他的臀上，另一只手放在他的大腿上时，Anakin呻吟了出声。Obi-Wan的大腿贴在Anakin的屁股上，Anakin立刻用脚跟压着Obi-Wan的屁股，把他们的腹股沟贴在一起。Obi-Wan回应的呻吟让Anakin全身颤抖，想要与Obi-Wan更近一些的强烈欲望让他退开了这个吻，转而亲吻起Obi-Wan的脖子和领口，Obi-Wan绝望地抓着他的身体两侧。

Anakin的双手正胡乱摸索着Obi-Wan的衣领时，他听见了Obi-Wan猛地吸了口气，然后他抓住Anakin的手腕把他推了回去。

“停下，”他尴尬地说，声音低沉沙哑，他大睁着双眼，瞳孔放大了，当他慢慢从Anakin身上爬起来时，表情几乎是痛苦的。Anakin的肩膀在突然的推搡中疼了起来，当他看到Obi-Wan有多么惊慌失措时，所有快乐的感觉都消散了。

“Obi-Wan，”他喘着气，跟着他慢慢坐了起来，但是当Anakin向他伸出手时，Obi-Wan把他的手推开了。“求求你，Obi-Wan——”

“Anakin，别，”Obi-Wan斥责道，“这个，我们， _不行_ 。我们不能这么做。”

“但是，我们都想要这个很久了，”Anakin抗议说，他再次试着触碰Obi-Wan，这一次他把手放在了Obi-Wan的膝盖上。“求你了，Obi-Wan我 _知道_ 你和我一样想要这个。”

“这违背了绝地准则——”

“我们都知道这不是问题，”Anakin坚称，打断了Obi-Wan的话。“你之前也这么做过。”

Obi-Wan愤怒地摇着头。“这不是借口，Anakin！”他怒气冲冲地说，“我那时候任性又 _愚蠢_ 。我不想再犯同样的错误了！我不能……”他停顿了一下，低头看了看Anakin放在自己膝盖上的手，Anakin能看出他有多么犹豫不决。“我不能让你也做出那些选择。”

Anakin盯着他看了很久，一句话也说不出来，Obi-Wan甚至拒绝看他一眼。Obi-Wan无法直视他的眼睛，让Anakin感到深受打击，他壮着胆子伸出手，用拇指和食指捏住了Obi-Wan的下巴。

当Anakin碰到了他时，Obi-Wan的眼睛躲闪着，他立刻抓住了Anakin的手腕推开了他。“停下，”他几乎是在咆哮，Anakin看到了Obi-Wan眼角的泪水，感觉心脏提到了嗓子眼里。“别这样，Anakin。我说了不行。”

Anakin感觉自己变成了一个小孩子，他攥紧拳头，咽下了尖刻的话语。

“如你所愿，师父，”他生了一会儿气，然后温和地屈从了，“我不会强迫你回应我的爱。”

Anakin看着Obi-Wan苍白的脸色，感到一丝困惑。听见Anakin的话，Obi-Wan放松了对他手腕的钳制。他的脸上充满了痛苦，Anakin几乎感到害怕，但Obi-Wan没有让他煎熬太久。

“你不能爱我，”他低声说，嘴角的苦笑令人心碎，“这样不会有什么好结果的。”

Anakin震惊地看着他，想要问问他说的是什么意思，他 _讨厌_ Obi-Wan如此看轻他们两个，但是快步穿过泥地和植物出现在他们面前的绝地迫使Anakin从Obi-Wan身边完全退开了。

他忍不住再次看向Obi-Wan，那个心碎又痛苦的 _微笑_ 让他本就疼痛的身体更 _疼_ 了。

* * *

**五**

他们没有时间真正谈谈费卢西亚上发生的事。Anakin知道他和Obi-Wan之间的关系很紧张，哪怕Anakin只是走进房间，Obi-Wan都会紧张起来。

Aayla赶来救他们的时候向他投去了疑问的目光，甚至是Kit也对他们别扭的状态感到困惑。Anakin知道就算是最迟钝的人也能看出来他们之间有问题，但是他拒绝在Aayla的审视下举手投降。

Obi-Wan突然站了起来，并尽快从他们身边离开了。Anakin皱着眉看着他离去，看到Obi-Wan耷拉着肩膀，感觉事情 _不应该_ 是这样。

之后的事情发展得很快，时光飞逝，很快，Anakin和Obi-Wan就被召回科洛桑去营救Palpatine议长。在他们被困在运输舰的小货仓里的那段时间中，Obi-Wan一直没有说话，但是Anakin能看得出来，Obi-Wan对他们即将到来的任务有一种不好的预感。他太想跨过他们之间的距离，去握住Obi-Wan的手，给他支持，但是他们俩的周围挤满了克隆人，他知道自己没法应对Obi-Wan的拒绝。

当他们降落在科洛桑并迅速登上等在一旁的星际战斗机时，他选择保持沉默，不去多想。Cody和Rex在他们起飞后不多时就出现在了他们身边，他们对形势做了简要的汇报。Obi-Wan问了一些问题，这是Anakin自费卢西亚后第一次听见他的声音，他不会否认自己正尽情享受于此。

任务对他来说很简单。潜入母舰，在其上穿行，打败西斯，救出议长。虽然Anakin考虑得并不全面，但任务还是进行得相当顺利，直到Dooku出现，身旁还跟着几个听命于他的Grievous的机器人。

Dooku击晕了Obi-Wan时，Anakin不禁感到一阵彻底的恐慌。他竭尽全力克制着自己 _不要_ 立刻冲到Obi-Wan的身边，检查他的脉搏。他仍然能在原力中听见Obi-Wan的心跳，但是他不得不问自己，他听见的到底是他自己狂乱的心跳还是Obi-Wan的心跳。

Obi-Wan正濒临死亡的想法刺激着他，让他最终解除了Dooku的武器……并在Palpatine的命令下立刻杀了他。然而当他看到Dooku的头颅滚远了时，他立刻知道了这是错的。他想起了在塔图因最后一次见到他妈妈时的情景，然后他释放了Palpatine，并立刻冲到了Obi-Wan的身边，感觉自己快要吐了。

他们还是活了下来。当他们冲进跑道的时候，他们真的还 _活着_ ，Anakin的心脏几乎要从胸腔里跳出去了。他看了Obi-Wan一眼，发现他也在回望着他，Anakin忍不住和他的师父分享了一个如释重负的微笑。但Obi-Wan很快就移开了视线，然后去帮助Palpatine，Anakin的希望再次落空了。

他在Padme的陪伴下和政客们待了一天。他们安静地坐在一起，隔壁房间的政要们正因Palpatine的事而慌成一团。Padme评论说Palpatine吸引了大家全部的注意力，Anakin对此表示赞同。

他给她讲了费卢西亚的事，然后她泪光闪闪地紧紧拥抱了他。“哦， _Annie_ ，”她在他耳边喃喃着说，紧紧地抱着他。“我很抱歉。我不应该让你——”

“你没有让我去做任何事，Padme，”他退开了她的拥抱，打断了她，“这不是你的错。”他安静下来，低头看着她放在自己胳膊上的手，想着接下来该说什么。他有太多想说的话了，但是怎样 _正确地_ 表达出来才是关键。“他回吻了我，”他慢慢开口说，抬头看着Padme，“实际上，我觉得如果我没有……想要 _更进一步_ 的话，他可能就不会在那时候阻止我了。如果我没有 _逼_ 他的话，事情就不会变成现在这样了。”

“你应该再试一次，”Padme替他做了决定，“你需要确定让他恐慌的原因是害怕被Secura大师和Fisto大师发现，还是别的什么。”

Anakin闭上眼睛叹了口气。“但如果他再次拒绝我的话怎么办？”他轻声问道，“我不觉得我能承受得住他的拒绝，Padme。”

她无法给出回答，只是耸了耸肩膀，然后伸出手温柔地抚摸着他的脸颊。他知道她会试着安慰自己，但是他无法忍受这种毫无意义的安慰，所以他站了起来，迅速离开了房间。

就像过去的几年一样，Anakin只要一踏进绝地圣殿，事情的进展就会加快。他不知道哪个更糟一些，是接连不断地在外环打仗，还是无论什么时候回到家，都会看到一群绝地和政客们手忙脚乱地混在一起。政治也不是他能理解的东西，但他只是希望Windu大师和Yoda大师在把他召来绝地长老会，并 _给了他一个席位_ 的时候能给他好好解释一下？Anakin看向坐在自己椅子上的Obi-Wan，就连Obi-Wan也看上去很疑惑，Anakin尴尬地走向他被指派的座位，犹豫不决，Obi-Wan打断了他，让他赶紧 _坐下_ 。他坐下了，但他觉得自己就像一条离开水的鱼，大师们说的每一个字都像耳边风一样飘过，除了偶尔提到的Palpatine。

当然，大师们还提到了Grievous将军正前往尤塔帕的消息，Obi-Wan自愿提出去追捕他，Anakin听到后控制不住地站了起来，大喊着“不！”

房间里的每个人都转过头来看着他，Obi-Wan看起来既生气又感动，Anakin只是站在那里摇着头。

“为什么这么说？”Windu大师非常冷静地问道，通常情况下，Anakin无法直视Windu大师阴暗且令人不安的目光，但他只是扬着下巴，目光坚定地看着Obi-Wan回答道。

“我要和他一起去，”他清楚地说道，“我们是一个团队，在场的所有人都知道，我们在一起要远比分开更强大。”

“你的情绪，控制着你，确实，”Yoda大师坐在那里轻声回答着，Anakin低头看着他。他的脸上带着一丝无奈的微笑，Anakin _讨厌_ 看到这个表情。“这个任务，独自完成，Kenobi大师必须。留在这里，你将会。”

“但是为什么？”Anakin喊道，他知道自己的行为通常足以让他被赶出议事厅，他能看到几个大师正在考虑让他离开，但是Windu大师举起手让大家安静了下来。

“我们说对了，”他说，“你还太年轻，不应该被授予大师头衔。Palpatine议长要求你作为他在长老会的代表，这个工作要求你必须留在这里，直到议长在适当的时候派你离开星球。”Windu大师非常严厉地盯着Anakin。“我个人认为，你已经不再有资格参与这场战争了。你现在的角色是绝地和议会之间的谈判人和联络人。”

“但是我 _不想_ ，”Anakin坚持说，感觉自己像个孩子一样抱怨个不停，他感觉到Obi-Wan的手放在了自己的肩膀上。Anakin知道他正在试图让自己冷静下来，但是这还不够。“求您了，这不 _公平_ 。”

他知道自己一定是越界了，因为Windu大师的表情变成了被冒犯的愤怒。“你会按我们说的做，Skywalker，”他厉声说道，Anakin看到他几乎要从椅子里站起来了。“你和Kenobi大师的链接一直以来都太亲密了，所以我们才决定在你们断开链接后立刻把你们分开。但是在外环的包围战中，你们不知如何，违反绝地准则，让链接死灰复燃了，我非常后悔容许了你们的错误。你 _必须遵守_ 规定，在这件事上保持沉默！Kenobi大师明天出发去尤塔帕，你会作为议长的 _代表_ 留在这里。”

Anakin静静地站了很久，想要继续争辩，他看了一眼Obi-Wan恳求的表情，然后决定让步。

“对不起，Windu大师，”他诚恳地道歉，低下头以表尊敬。“我越界了，我太不成熟了。长老会的决定是正确的。”

“你可以出去了，”Windu大师冷冷地回应道，Anakin不敢抬起头，他点点头，尴尬地离开了房间。他在经过Obi-Wan时甚至拒绝去看他一眼，当他离开议事厅往住处走的时候，他觉得自己很丢脸。

他的房间里一片混乱，机器人的各种零件丢得到处都是，R2正在乱七八糟的房间里充电。他知道绝地不赞成他对这个宇航机器人的依恋，但他不能把R2和C3-PO一起留给Padme。这会引来太多猜想，而Padme是他最好的朋友。他不能让绝地把他们也分开，他会疯的。

他沮丧地踢翻了一桶螺丝钉，然后倒在了床上。他不知道该做些什么，特别是他现在被关在了圣殿里。他对Palpatine感到有些愤怒，就是因为他，自己才会被困在这里，但是他很快就打消了这个念头。绝地 _毁了一切_ 又不是Palpatine的错。

这个下午剩下的时间Anakin都待在自己的房间里，努力不去想自己现在看起来就像是一个被骂了一顿，然后就躲在了床上的发育过度的青少年，但他最终还是出了门去餐厅吃饭。他看到了Tru，于是决定和他坐在一起。当他们坐下来吃饭时，Tru热情地向他打着招呼，Anakin喜欢和Tru之间的令人舒适的沉默。没有其他人和他们坐在一起，Anakin抬起头来，想知道Obi-Wan在哪，结果却刚好看见他正站在门口看着自己。

Obi-Wan因为他们突然的视线相接畏缩了一下，他似乎和Vee治疗师找了个借口，然后就走出了餐厅的大门，Anakin觉得自己终于 _受够了_ 。他厌倦了迎合Obi-Wan，他一把推开托盘，站起来去追他的师父。Tru尖刻地让他收拾自己的剩饭，但Anakin没理他，只是继续去追他的老师父了。他看见Obi-Wan消失在了走廊尽头的拐角，他猜测Obi-Wan应该是要回他自己的住处。

幸运的是，他猜对了，他冲进走廊，刚好看见Obi-Wan正在关门。在原力的助推下，Anakin及时赶到了门前，猛地一掌抵住了即将关上的门，Obi-Wan震惊地松开了手。Anakin趁机把门推开，强行进入了房间，然后砰的一声把门在身后关上了。

“Anakin，”Obi-Wan结结巴巴地说，他红着脸，十分惊讶，“你在干什么——”

他没有给彼此思考的时间，只是猛地上前粗暴地抓住了Obi-Wan的肩膀，然后狠狠地吻住了他。Obi-Wan挣扎了一会儿，这让Anakin在喉咙深处发出了一声低吼，然后他就彻底融化在了Anakin的怀抱里，并下意识地把自己的手臂环在了Anakin的脖子上。Anakin踉跄了一下，不敢相信Obi-Wan就这样屈服了，但他很快站稳了自己，转身把Obi-Wan压在了门上。

与上一次相比，他们变换了位置，Anakin抢占了主动权，他勾起Obi-Wan的腿贴得更近了些，他的手抚摸着Obi-Wan的屁股。Obi-Wan的双手埋进了Anakin的长发里，一边拉扯着他的头发，几乎让他感到疼痛了，一边把Anakin的头按向自己。Obi-Wan的胡子不停地摩擦着他的脸，让他觉得很痒，还有一点疼，不过Anakin喜欢这种感觉。如此紧地贴在Obi-Wan身上的感觉太棒了，他们嘴唇相接身体相连，这种感觉 _太完美了_ 。

不幸的是他们仍然需要呼吸，Anakin气喘吁吁地退开，看着眼前如此迷人的Obi-Wan。他惊讶地发现Obi-Wan的眼里含着泪光，眼眶泛红，当Obi-Wan开口说话的时候，他的眼睛更红了。

“这太蠢了，”Obi-Wan低声说，“我无法抗拒你，Anakin。无论我多么努力，无论我怎样和你保持距离，结果我还是想要你。”

“Obi-Wan，我——”Anakin开口说道，但Obi-Wan的手从Anakin的头发里滑了下来，捂住了他的嘴。

“每一个我爱过的人，每一个 _爱过_ 我的人，都死了，Anakin，”Obi-Wan继续说。“我在乎的每一个人都离开了我。我不能让这种事发生在你身上。我不能。爱情不像Padme告诉你的那般美好，”他停顿了一下，悲伤地笑着，“我知道她一直在和你聊这些。但爱情不是华丽又美妙的，爱情里没有烟花。它只有 _痛苦_ 和 _折磨_ 。”Obi-Wan长久地看着他，Anakin心疼地看到Obi-Wan眼里的泪水流了下来。“如果你想要有人爱你，那你最好和她在一起，Anakin，”他悄声说，低下头看着地面，“至少这样的话，我就不会像那样失去你了，如果我们……如果 _这个_ 发生了的话。”

Obi-Wan的腿从他的臀上滑落，手从Anakin的脸上滑下来收在了身侧，Anakin此时完全说不出话来。在Anakin眼中，Obi-Wan从未看起来如此渺小，他无法把面前这个人与他的师父，他一直仰望着的强大绝地，那个一直在他身边支持着他的人联系起来。

当Anakin想要把他的头抬起来时，Obi-Wan抗拒着，但他还是在Anakin温柔的坚持下放弃了。Obi-Wan终于抬起头来看着他，Anakin看到他饱受折磨的眼神，心碎了。

“我不是Cersai，不是Siri，我也不是Satine，”Anakin温柔又令人心安地说道。“我甚至也不是Qui-Gon，Obi-Wan。你得明白这一点。我不是他们，你不会像失去他们那样 _失去_ 我。我可以向你保证。”

“你可以吗？”Obi-Wan问道，“你真的能保证吗？”

Anakin把Obi-Wan的脸拉向自己，直到他们的鼻子几乎碰在了一起。“你不会失去我的，Obi-Wan，”他发誓说，“不会像你失去他们那样。”

Obi-Wan看起来还是没有被说服，他看起来更自暴自弃了，Anakin看着他的肩膀垂下来，重新低头看着地面。

“我不能让你做这个选择，”Obi-Wan重复着，声音更像是耳语。“我不能让你经历这些，Anakin。我们不会有好结果的。”

Anakin靠近，捕捉到了Obi-Wan的嘴唇，再次亲吻了他，这个举动让他们俩都有些惊讶，Anakin强迫着自己让这个吻保持温柔。他用自己的唇描摹着Obi-Wan的双唇，他没有像他渴望的那样分开双唇，就只是把这个吻保持在唇瓣间柔软的摩擦上。

当他退开时，他看见Obi-Wan的眼中盈满了泪水，Anakin希望能看见一个开心的微笑。他希望Obi-Wan能因此感到高兴。

“你不能做出那样的选择，Obi-Wan，”他温柔地说，抬起手捧着Obi-Wan的脸颊。“我爱你。”

Obi-Wan看起来还是没有安下心来，他看上去痛苦又心碎，Anakin倾身把他们的额头靠在一起。

“而这正是我最害怕的，”Obi-Wan悄声说，Anakin想要问他是什么意思，但那已经不再重要了，因为Obi-Wan突然上前把Anakin推向了床边。他们四肢纠缠地倒在床上，Obi-Wan的手摸索着去解Anakin的长袍，Anakin感到一阵兴奋，现在局势变得很清晰了。

他迷失在了Obi-Wan的怀抱里，他努力不去想，当Obi-Wan本应感到 _快乐_ 的时候，他显然并不快乐。

* * *

**+1**

Anakin从未想过自己有朝一日走出绝地圣殿，竟然是为了阻止Windu大师杀死一个西斯尊主。Anakin不仅仅在道德层面上觉得这是错的，他知道自己现在逐渐感受到的阴暗是掠过他内心的黑暗面。他知道自己距离堕落只有一步之遥，但他仍在想着， _触碰_ 黑暗面到底是不是一件坏事？毕竟，Palpa—— _Sidious_ 显然毫不在意地使用着它，同时Anakin不得不承认，虽然战争爆发了，但银河系从未如此团结过。

这是为了Padme，他不得不在去议会办公室的路上时刻提醒自己。阻止Windu大师 _只是_ 为了Padme。当她告诉Anakin自己怀孕的秘密，以及她的家族有难产死亡的历史时，Anakin惊慌失措。他不能没有Padme，他心里的一部分想要挖出这个不仅让她怀孕，还 _背叛_ 了共和国的该死的议员。

Rush Clovis最好庆幸自己早就死了，否则Anakin对他的报复就不只是 _涉及_ 黑暗面那么简单了。

但是Sidious提到了挽救生命的事，还说如果Anakin听命于他，他就可以救Padme的命，尽管他的脑海里有一个听起来像是Obi-Wan的诡异声音在尖叫着让他不要去听……但是，Anakin必须做出选择。

当他跨出飞行艇站在平台上时，他感觉寒冷又空虚。面前的建筑让他感觉不受欢迎，原力中也能感觉到极度不平衡。它就像一个黑暗的旋涡，让Anakin几乎想要退开，但他还是控制住了自己，犹豫地往前走了几步，然后便大步穿过走廊，向议长办公室走去。

看到Fisto大师的尸体让Anakin感到一阵惊恐，他停留了一会儿为他哀悼。Fisto大师一直是他的好友，Anakin为还在费卢西亚上的Aayla感到痛苦。他知道他们之间有些什么，但他从来没有打探过。他知道Aayla同样也知道一些他和Obi-Wan之间的事，而她也同样保持了沉默。

想到Obi-Wan让他僵硬了一瞬，他不得不把所有思绪都推离脑海。他知道Obi-Wan此时一定会大喊大叫着说他在做 _傻事_ ，说他正屈服于Obi-Wan曾极力警告过他的诱惑和 _情绪_ 。他内心的一部分更专注于后者，想起Obi-Wan总是告诉他，感情和情绪不应该被轻视。Anakin想，也许自己早该多听听他的话。也许自己早该认识到这一点。

他把Windu大师扔出了窗外，阻止了他杀死Sidious。他消失在视线之外的那一刻，Anakin跌跌撞撞地倒退着，跌坐在了地上。

他都 _做了_ 些什么？

他知道这不是拯救Padme的办法。他知道她永远不会接受黑暗面的帮助。他知道自己已经毁了Obi-Wan曾教给他的一切……他知道Obi-Wan _永远不会_ 原谅他的 _背叛_ 。

“我都做了些什么，”他震惊地低声自言自语道，盯着地上的碎玻璃，看到Sidious站了起来。他正令人恶心的笑着，Anakin发现自己正看着他， _乞求_ 他告诉自己怎样才能让Padme活下来，这样他就可以试图忘记发生过的一切。Windu大师被背叛的表情在Anakin的眼前一遍又一遍地回放着，他对自己做的事感到恐惧，Sidious的黑暗面像斗篷一样罩住了他，他发现自己渐渐失去了对理智的控制。

“我的新徒弟，”Sidious得意地说，看上去高兴地令人作呕，Anakin意识到正在发生的是什么。他必须成为一个西斯学徒。他必须成为一个 _西斯_ 。他必须接受西斯的方式，学习西斯的技能，才能拯救Padme，突然之间，这一切都比他想象的要真实得多。

想到为了拯救所爱，他必须要做的事，他必须至少 _试一试_ 去做的事，Anakin就感觉胸腔陷了进去，心脏刺痛着。他需要更多的意志力才能迫使自己低下头以示顺从，Sidious很快就站在了他的面前。

“别这么闷闷不乐，年轻的Anakin，”Sidious几乎笑了起来，“你拥抱黑暗面不仅仅意味着我们年轻的纳布议员能活下来。”Anakin抬起头时，他笑了起来，Anakin能感觉到Sidious身上黑暗面的力量正吞噬着他。“你还可以挽救你和Kenobi大师的关系。”

“什么——你怎么？”Anakin结巴着说，因为Sidious知道了真相而惊恐地睁大了眼睛。他冲Anakin咯咯笑了起来，他的脸狰狞又邪恶，Anakin感觉比之前更恶心了，他皱巴巴的黄脸凑得更近了些，Anakin感到一阵 _恶寒_ 。

他意识到黑暗面的力量正在吞噬他，他感到自己的原力光环正在慢慢接受它，感到自己的意识在变得更加黑暗，他的理智越来越松懈，直到他终于对着Sidious露齿而笑。

当然了，他想着，他们 _当然_ 不用隐藏他们的关系。西斯接受爱，无论哪种形式的爱，Anakin再次低下了头，但这一次充满了兴致。如果Obi-Wan听到他们终于可以不用再隐藏了，他一定会很高兴的。

他内心的一部分在脑海里尖叫着，说Obi-Wan是 _不会_ 高兴的，但Anakin无视了它，他平静地问着Sidious。

“告诉我，师父，我该做什么？”他问，Sidious再次笑了起来，然后示意他站起来。

他得到了第一个任务。“消灭绝地武士，”Sidious高兴地说，眼里狂热又疯狂，Anakin通常会觉得毛骨悚然，但他此时只是感受到了对新师父的顺从。“我给每一个克隆人都植入了66号指令，命令他们杀死所有绝地武士。我需要你去消灭绝地武士，然后发送一个求救信号，让所有没和克隆人在一起的幸存绝地武士回到圣殿。”

比如说Vos，Anakin想，他内心里持怀疑态度的那一小部分咆哮着冲到了意识的最前方，但他只是皱了皱眉。出于某种原因，这听起来不太对劲，但他内心更大的那部分像是压在自己的光明面之上，大声喊叫着，扭曲着屈服于Sidious的命令。

想到黑暗面和光明面可能正在他的头脑里展开斗争，他觉得自己疯了，当他抬头看着Sidious时，他能看到怀疑正在他的眼里聚集。

“等我先占领了圣殿再行动不是会更好吗，师父？然后我们再命令克隆人铲除在外星的绝地？”他声音紧张地问道，光明面胜利地欢呼着，黑暗面在Anakin的耳边嘶吼，似乎有黑暗的触手厄住了他的喉咙。

他快速地掐了自己一下，证明了这些都只是他的想象，但是当Sidious看着Anakin手上的动作时，他脸上露出的假笑还是证明了一些什么。

这不是黑暗面和光明面之间的斗争，不完全是，这是 _他_ 和 _Sidious_ 之间的斗争，Anakin现在明白了几年前Windu大师告诉他们的有关西斯的事情，西斯师父总是先 _打碎_ 徒弟的意志，然后再重塑它们。

Padme正在死去，以及Obi-Wan发现Anakin背叛了他的想法持续不断地出现在他的意识里，但是突然间，Sidious的手放在了他的脸上，Anakin感觉所有的光明都被从他的身上吸走了，黑暗面的寒冷空虚冲刷着他。

“我觉得这是一个很好的主意，我年轻的学徒，”Sidious拍着Anakin的脸，得意地说着，当他收回了手时，Anakin感觉到他们之间出现了一条不断延伸着的线。它就像曾经他和Obi-Wan之间的链接一样，但是更扭曲更恐怖，它 _接管_ 了一切，Anakin感觉到Sidious正缓慢入侵着他的脑海。“501军团正在外面等着你。我知道你在他们之中很受欢迎。他们会直接听从你的命令。”

Anakin点了点头，什么也没说，试图抗拒着这个令人作呕的链接，但Sidious牢牢地控制着它。链接里不断向他传来保证，告诉他这么做是对的，并滋养着他的黑暗面，Anakin最终觉得自己屈服了。他轻快地转身走出了房间，手已经伸向了腰间的光剑，然后他看到Rex上尉正在向他走来。

“Skywalker将军，”他立正问好，Anakin对这个头衔感到满意，但是同时也在想，它听起来 _为什么_ 这么正式？他和他的克隆人之间从来不是这么相处的……不是吗？

黑暗压迫着他的内心，压碎了他 _曾经_ 所有的思想和情感，Anakin的记忆被扭曲成了不同的样子，他感到迷失。一切都变成了相反的样子， _每个_ 绝地都背叛了自己的想法涌上心头，他还因看到Windu大师摔死而产生了一种令人作呕的愉悦感。Windu大师从来没有喜欢过Anakin，从来没有 _重视_ 过他，而他却死在了这个最不值得信赖的学生手中，Anakin几乎要嘲笑他了。

“集结克隆人，”Anakin厉声命令道，“我们现在去圣殿执行66号指令。”

Rex几乎小跑着离开了，他飞快地接下了命令，然后把它传达了下去。Anakin稍慢一步跟着他，有两个克隆人跟在他身后。他们很快登上了一艘运输舰，驶向圣殿。他看着圣殿距离他们越来越近，同时Sidious逐渐从他的脑海里退了出去，由于某些原因，当光明面重新回归时，他发现自己并不惊讶。

当黑暗面怂恿着他，说服他这是 _唯一_ 的办法时，光明面恳求他停下来重新考虑一下。他不知道该听谁的，不知道为什么，他觉得自己又变回了那个九岁的奴隶男孩，在听Watto的话还是听他妈妈的话之间苦苦挣扎。

这种感觉很糟，他刚一踏上着陆平台，就立刻跑远与集结的克隆人们拉开了一小段距离。他能听见Rex在对他们下达着命令，但他无法忍受听到这些话。

一个克隆人出现在他的身边，把他从脑海里的天人交战中解救了出来，他瞥了一眼，看到了一个他熟悉的克隆人。

“Hardcore，”他松了一口气，Hardcore点头向他问好。他什么也没说，只是转身面对着绝地圣殿，手里托着一把步枪。Anakin盯着他看了很久，他的样子十分专注，但是他耷拉着的肩膀却说明了另一件事。

他回头看了看其他克隆人都在哪，Rex正吸引着他们的注意力，所以他趁机走近了Hardcore。

“我在做正确的事吗，Hardcore？”他轻声问道，Hardcore看了他一眼，但是他戴着头盔，因此看不到任何表情。“告诉我，Hardcore，我需要知道……”

Hardcore只是长久地注视着他，然后他抬手脱下了头盔。Anakin惊讶地看着这张久经沙场的脸，他知道Hardcore比大多数人受过更多的伤。他的脸上伤痕累累，Anakin意识到克隆人战争已经造成了多大的伤害。

也许Sidious是对的。杀光绝地 _就能_ 结束战争。

“私下里说，长官？”Hardcore犹豫地问，Anakin不假思索地同意了。Hardcore看上去紧张了一会儿，然后他目光坚定地直视着Anakin的眼睛。“我认为您是一个十足的傻瓜。您知道西斯是我们的敌人，我们都知道，但现在您却要为一个西斯而战？这太可耻了。”

Anakin无言以对，特别是这种蔑视的话语是出自一个克隆人之口。但是话说回来，501军团从来不擅长遵守他们被编程的行为模式，Anakin回头看了一眼，想知道是否还有其他克隆人也有同样的想法，只是像Hardcore一样不敢说出口。

“真的吗？”他忍不住傻乎乎地问道，但Hardcore只是严厉地看了他一眼，然后就把头盔戴了回去，Rex正带着其他人向他们走来。他们都准备好了开战，Anakin的黑暗面欢呼着，而他的光明面让他对此感到恶心。

他的脑海里仍在进行着一场激烈的战争，但他听到了一个温柔的声音，催促着他向圣殿走去。“ _去吧，Anakin，_ ”这个声音几乎是在低声说，“ _你知道这是唯一的办法。_ ”

这是Sidious的声音，然后另一股黑暗顺着他们的链接涌了过来。光明面又一次消散了，Anakin感到恨意正浮出水面。他恨绝地，恨这座神庙，恨他们所做的一切。 _恨意_ 席卷了他的全身，然后他开始稳步向前走去。

Hardcore说过的话在他的脑海中消失了，所有的疑虑也被打消了，剩下的只有 _仇恨_ ，承诺，以及Sidious的声音。

他们距离圣殿的入口只有几米远了，然后原力中出现了一阵新的扰动，当Anakin看见一个熟悉的身影站在圣殿门外时，他踉跄了一下，惊讶地停了下来。

“Obi-Wan……”他低声说，惊讶地睁大了眼睛。他以为Obi-Wan还在尤塔帕，他震惊地看着Obi-Wan朝他走来。

“Anakin，”他在夜风中平静地喊道，“这太 _疯狂_ 了。”

疯狂？Anakin听到了他说的话，但是他无法把这个词与他正在做的事联系起来。“这不是疯狂，Obi-Wan！”他大声喊了回去。“你还看不出来吗？是绝地挑起了这场战争。只有 _西斯_ 才能带来和平。”

“西斯根本不知道什么是和平，Anakin！他们依靠混乱和仇恨来引导自己，”Obi-Wan一边向他走来一边否认道。“求求你，停下来。跟我走吧。现在还不晚——”

“还不晚？”Anakin难以置信地说，“你不会真的相信这些吧。想想这场战争给这个世界，给 _银河系_ 带来了什么。这场战争已经持续太久了。”

“Palpatine只是想让你相信西斯会带来和平，但这是假的！”

“新的 _帝国_ 会带来和平。这场战争将会结束，一个新的时代将在一个新的政权，一个更安全的政权统治下开始。帝国只有一个领导者，而他不会给银河系带来毁灭！”

Obi-Wan看上去不为所动，甚至有些震惊，在Anakin脑海里的战争中，光明面正从边缘浮现出来，乞求他听从Obi-Wan的话。然而黑暗面很快就扼杀了这一想法，Sidious的声音在他耳边轻声说着Obi-Wan _错_ 的有多离谱。

“我忠于共和国，Anakin！”Obi-Wan说道，他走得那么近，如果Anakin举着一把点燃的光剑，他可以把它直接刺入Obi-Wan的心脏。“我忠于 _民主_ 。”

“我——”Anakin想要回答，但是Obi-Wan悲伤的眼神，脸上的惊恐，他清楚感觉到的痛苦，都让他说不出话来。这一定是光明面等待着的机会，它咆哮着活了过来， _尖叫着_ 让他好好听听！听听Obi-Wan的话！他是 _对的_ 。

但是Sidious仍然在那里，并准备好了反击，Sidious在他耳边轻声低语着残忍的话语，Anakin低声嘶吼着。

“ _他善于操控别人，他很危险，就像其他人一样。他会选择绝地而不是你。他不像你在乎他一样在乎你。他只是另一个克隆人，他们游戏里的另一枚棋子。_ ”Sidious拖腔拿调地说，Anakin的心脏猛地停了一瞬，凉了下来。Sidious一定是对的。Obi-Wan绝不会站在他的对立面……如果他真的爱Anakin的话。

“如果你不和我站在同一边，”Anakin低声说，眯眼看着Obi-Wan伤心欲绝的脸，想着Obi-Wan花了多长时间才学会 _伪造_ 这个表情。“那你就是我的敌人。”

Obi-Wan看起来认命了，他犹豫地后退了几步。“Anakin，”他轻声说道，Anakin瞪着他，眼中充满 _恨意_ ，很明显，Obi-Wan已经不忍再与他对视了。“只有西斯才会这么极端。”

Anakin什么也没说，只是低吼一声，向前冲向了他的老师父，他一跃而起，并在半空中点燃了光剑，然后向下一击，但被Obi-Wan的光剑抵住了。他迅速抽身，挥舞着光剑击向Obi-Wan的肩膀，但Obi-Wan躲开攻击退了回去。显然他正退身防守，Anakin在Sidious的催促下走上前去，脸上残忍的微笑扭曲了他的表情。

他让黑暗面的力量流过全身，感受着指尖上跃动着的惊人的力量，然后一次又一次地向Obi-Wan发起攻击。他们之间的空气剧烈地噼啪作响，Anakin因周围的空气变得如此可怕且不正常而感到令人作呕的喜悦。

他汲取着每一分力量，直到他把Obi-Wan击倒在地，他的光剑脱手而出。Anakin像一个捕食者一样站在他身边，俯视着他的老师父，Obi-Wan则抬头回望着他，满脸悲伤的溃败。

“还有什么遗言吗？”Anakin几乎嘲讽地说，Obi-Wan抬头看着他，眼神是那么的失落。

“还记得我启程去尤塔帕之前吗，”Obi-Wan温柔地说，让Anakin感到一阵惊讶，“还记得你说过，我不会像失去其他我爱过的人一样失去你吗？”

Anakin的胃在他的提醒下不舒服地翻滚着，他想起自己站在一个房间里，怀里抱着Obi-Wan，Obi-Wan的头靠在他的下巴上。那种感觉是如此亲密，Anakin握着光剑的手放松了。

“你说过我不会失去你，”Obi-Wan几乎是在乞求，Anakin困惑地看着他的老师父。他不知道这是一种什么感觉，他的脑海里一团糟。他爱这个人……他 _不能_ 杀他。

但是黑暗面推了他一把，使他卷起嘴唇低头盯着Obi-Wan。“你听错了，”他咆哮着说，“我说的是，就像你失去了他们 _一样_ 。”

“求你了，Anakin，”他绝望地说，但是他的话里毫无情绪。Anakin知道他已经接受了自己的失败，他紧紧地握住光剑，然后高高举起，准备落下最后一击。

“住手！”停机坪的另一边突然响起一个声音，Anakin因为快步走来的脚步声呆住了，然后他慢慢地转过身。他意识到自己应该更快一点的，因为正向他冲过来的人是Hardcore。

他不知道这个克隆人是要干什么，然后Hardcore就突然拼尽全力撞上了他，撞得他们飞了出去，沿着停机坪滚向了圣殿的大门。

_“废物！”_ Sidious嘶声喊道，Anakin因他声音里纯粹的怒火发了个抖。 _“杀了这个克隆人！他一点用处也没有！他已经违反了自己的程序！”_

Anakin的怒火无法被控制地点燃了，他挣扎着坐起来，感觉自己像是被打开了自动驾驶模式。但是Hardcore又回到了他面前，拼命把他按回地面，大声喊着他的名字……喊着他 _Anakin_ ，他内心里的什么东西像是被猛击了一下，但是那还不足以阻止他的手猛地向前一刺，用光剑穿透了Hardcore的胸膛。

他感觉到Hardcore的身体从他身上无力地滑了下去……那 _足够_ 有力地击中了Anakin心里的某些东西，随着悔恨和恐惧渗入他的身体，Sidious的存在在他的脑海里消散了。他冲上前接住倒下的Hardcore。他的手抚过克隆人的身体，轻轻地抱着他，他伸出颤抖的手指，取下了Hardcore的头盔。

Hardcore已经不在了，他已经没有生命迹象了，他布满伤痕的脸空洞地仰望着夜空。Anakin看着他挚友的脸庞，感觉胸口紧绷着，眼眶发烫。

“Hardcore……”他轻声低语着，声音里充满了悲痛和悔恨，一想到 _他都做了些什么_ ，他的身体就止不住地颤抖。

_“真可悲，”_ Sidious在Anakin的脑海中喃喃着。 _“为一个克隆人哭泣？你还有很多要学的，年轻的徒弟。”_

Anakin想要尖叫着让他离开，让他从自己的脑袋里 _滚出去_ ，但是Sidious强加给他的链接里突然涌进了一股力量，Anakin的四肢突然不再受他自己控制了。他把Hardcore扔在了地上，克隆人的身体在水泥地上蜷作一团，Anakin的光剑以一种不熟悉的姿势重新握在了手中。

他意识到，这是Sidious在控制他的身体，他开始拼尽全力地反抗，Sidious在他的耳边咯咯笑着，强迫他用原力起跳，越过Obi-Wan的头顶，然后重新站在了克隆人军团面前。Anakin注意到，克隆人们都僵硬地站在那里，他想知道有多少人在默哀Hardcore的牺牲。有几个人在看着他，但他无法继续与他们对视，他转过身去面对着气喘吁吁的Obi-Wan。

“你怎么在这？”Anakin听见自己问道，他开始向前移动。“我一直等着你到了尤塔帕，才说服你这个年轻的学徒加入我。”

“Sidious，不如你放了Anakin，我们面对面谈，怎么样？”Obi-Wan问，他的眼睛眯了起来，Anakin非常感激Obi-Wan能明白现在发生了什么。但是一想到Sidious会接受Obi-Wan的提议，Anakin就感到一阵恐惧，Sidious抓住了他的恐惧，并把它推到了Anakin意识的最前方。

“哦，但是这样要 _好得多_ ，”Anakin低声细语地说，他拼命想要咽回自己的声音，“毕竟，你永远不会杀了Anakin。至于杀了我嘛？我相信你会试一试的。”

“做或者不做，”Obi-Wan背诵道，他和Anakin互相绕着圈走，“没有尝试这一说。”

“你和Yoda大师谈过话，我知道了，”Anakin哼了一声，然后突然吸了一口气，“当然了。是Yoda大师让你回来的，不是吗？他是又看到什么原力幻象了吗，还是说，这次是那个可爱的托格鲁塔幼徒，Ashla？”

“你怎么——”Obi-Wan开口说，但是Anakin大笑一声打断了他，Anakin感觉喉咙刺痛。

“Kenobi大师，我什么都知道，”Anakin冷笑道，同时点燃了光剑。“所以是那个乳臭未干的小孩了。我保证会最后一个 _杀了_ 她的。”

当Anakin再次冲向Obi-Wan时，他看见了Obi-Wan脸上惊恐的表情。所有的一切都同时在他眼前重现，Obi-Wan的恐惧，Windu大师的恐惧，Hardcore说过的话和他的牺牲，黑暗面笼罩着他的恶心感觉……还有Ashla稚嫩的脸庞，他 _记得_ 有一次他们一起坐在餐厅里，肩并肩地吃着 _苹果_ ……所有的真实感受都汇聚在一起，Anakin尽可能地聚集起所有力量，然后……

“ ** _不！_** ”他大声喊了出来，拼尽全力强迫自己的身体摔在地上。他瘫倒在地，并用尽全力把光剑扔出了停机坪，他听见Sidious在他的脑海里惊慌地大叫着。

_“你在干什么？！”_

“我不能让你这么做，”Anakin喘着气说，尽管Sidious试图抬起他的胳膊，他也还是强迫着自己趴在地上。“我不能让你 _伤害_ 这些绝地。他们并不邪恶！邪恶的是 _你_ ！”

_“你会为你的傲慢付出代价，小子！”_

突然，一道原力闪电穿过了Anakin的身体，Anakin忍不住因为剧痛发出了撕心裂肺的嚎叫。这种痛苦恐怖又折磨，尽管疼痛侵袭着他的每一根神经，Anakin也仍然握紧拳头竭力控制着自己。

“Anakin！”

不知怎样，他设法透过眼前的一片红色，看向了脚步声传来的方向，他看见Obi-Wan正在向自己冲过来。他想要伸手触碰他，他的身体 _咆哮着_ 让他伸出手去，但是疼痛在他的四肢里燃烧着，Sidious在他的脑海里大笑。

枪扣上扳机的声音在他的身后响起，把Anakin的注意力转向了其他克隆人，他听见Rex喊着“ ** _开火_** ”，然后他发出了一声声嘶力竭的尖叫，猛地伸出了手。原力从他的手掌中涌出，向身后击去，然后他震惊地看到每一个克隆人都被击倒在了地上。他知道他们还在呼吸，但是他惊讶于自己的力量。

Anakin意识到这是原力吸收，但是这不重要了，因为Sidious正复仇般地向他扑过来，在他的脑海里尖叫着，撕扯着他的意识，提醒着他，他都对银河系，对 _Padme_ ，对所有的 _一切_ 做了 _什么_ 。

“Padme不会想要这样的，”他告诉自己，一边捂住耳朵想要把Sidious的声音阻挡在外，“她不会的。她宁可牺牲自己也不会牺牲银河系，而Obi-Wan——”

“就在这里，”他听见Obi-Wan的声音，抬头看见Obi-Wan正跪在他的面前。“我就在这，Anakin，回到我身边来。”

这些话让Sidious把更多的疼痛送进了Anakin的脊椎。 ** _“别听他的话，”_** Sidious大声尖叫着，让Anakin的头感觉像是要裂开了一样， ** _“他在说谎。他会在你卸下防备的一瞬间杀了你。”_**

“他不会，”Anakin呜咽着，前后摇摆着身体，“Obi-Wan不会的——”

_“他真的爱你吗？”_ Sidious笑着， _“你又怎么能确定呢？他从来没对你说过那些话。你对他来说毫无意义，Anakin，一文不值。”_

“别听他的，Anakin，”Obi-Wan说，Anakin不得不强迫自己听他的话。“无论他说了什么，那都不是真的！”他伸出手把Anakin的手握在自己的手心里，当Anakin终于能与他视线相接时，却看到Obi-Wan正在流泪。“求你了，我不能失去你。我不能让你走。别离开我——”

Anakin哭喊着向前冲去。他对自己的控制松懈了一瞬间，那是漫长的一瞬间，足够让Sidious重新控制了他的身体，Anakin的手突然掐住了Obi-Wan的脖子，紧紧地 _扼住_ 了他。

Anakin惊恐地意识到自己无法反抗，他绝望地想要夺回控制权，但是他无法 _反抗_ ，只能眼睁睁地看着自己的手在Obi-Wan的脖子上越收越紧，Obi-Wan挣扎着想要挣脱。

“Anakin，”Obi-Wan哽咽着说，“Anakin，求你——”

“我做不到！”Anakin哭喊着，他不敢相信Sidious还能允许他说话，但是他知道原因。他知道亲手掐死自己的爱人，同时却仍然对自己的身体保留着最小程度的控制，是一件很可怕的事。“Obi-Wan，我阻止不了他。我无法反抗他！”

轻轻地，Anakin可以感觉到他和Obi-Wan共享的链接在Sidious的黑暗链接旁亮了起来。这令人震撼又惊讶，Anakin震惊地感受着Obi-Wan通过链接传来的平静，力量，信念，和 _爱_ 。他无言地意识到，哪怕身处这样一个噩梦般的情况下，哪怕他在面对自己的死亡，Obi-Wan也 _仍然_ 在这里支持着他。

Obi-Wan的脸变成了紫红色，他慢慢失去了呼吸，而Anakin则越来越快地抽着气。

“Annie……”Obi-Wan设法耳语着说，Anakin的喉咙因抽泣而哽咽着，“Annie，我——”他开始发抖，Anakin再一次试图把Sidious扔出去，他已经 _那么努力_ 了。“我 _爱_ 你——”

Anakin听到了他的话，看见Obi-Wan充血的眼睛正在闭上，他聚集起自己全部的力量，连同Obi-Wan向他传递来的力量，他绝望地大吼一声，挣开了对Obi-Wan的钳制。Sidious难以置信地大叫着，Anakin颤抖着站了起来，把西斯尊主推离开自己的意识，然后他聚集起他所能接触到的全部原力，无论是黑暗面还是光明面，亦或是两者之间的混合体，并把它们沿着他和Sidious的链接一股脑的输送了过去。

Sidious的尖叫激励着Anakin，他把越来越多的原力输送进链接，直到他能感觉到它像绳子一样出现了磨损，他知道自己正在重创Sidious，很有可能会杀了他，他的满足感增强了他的力量，他最后不顾一切地大喊一声，然后彻底 _斩断_ 了链接。

原力中出现了一片涟漪，让Anakin的颤抖深入骨髓，当他气喘吁吁地站起来时，他知道科洛桑上议长办公室里的某处，有一具空壳正躺在红色的地毯上。虽然这还不足以让他感到安全，但是残留在他脑海里的不断退后的黑色触手正在逐渐消失，宽慰的感觉让他几乎倒在了地上。

他又站了一会儿，然后看见Obi-Wan正挣扎着坐起来。他轻轻叫了一声，虽然已经筋疲力尽，但他仍然坚定地冲过去扶住了Obi-Wan。他伸出手臂搂住Obi-Wan的腰，把他紧紧地抱在胸前。

“你还好吗？”他问，当他把Obi-Wan的长袍紧紧地攥在手里时，不禁觉得自己有点傻。

“不能更好了，”Obi-Wan嗓音嘶哑地说，Anakin低头看到Obi-Wan抬起手摸着自己的脖子。他的指尖发出柔和的蓝光，Anakin着迷地看着Obi-Wan的手指抚过布满淤伤的脖颈。淤痕消失了，原力仔细地治疗着他，Obi-Wan清了清嗓子，然后抬头看着Anakin。“Anakin……你还——”

“这不值得，Obi-Wan，”Anakin打断了他。“黑暗面不值得。一点也不值。我太傻了，以为拥抱黑暗面就可以救Padme的命，以为如果我能摆脱掉那些束缚着我们的准则，我们就可以在一起。准则的存在是有理由的。”他停顿了一下，深吸了一口气。“我犯了那么多错误。Windu大师，Hardcore……他们都因我而死。”

当Obi-Wan捧起他的脸颊，按着他的头把他们的额头靠在一起时，他感觉很惊讶。“对于Hardcore的事我很抱歉，”他低声说，“我没预料到这个。但是Windu大师还活着，Anakin。他很好。”

Anakin茫然地盯着Obi-Wan，他把Windu大师扔出窗户的一幕在他的脑海里重现。“但是我杀了他，”他开口说，但Obi-Wan轻轻地摇了摇头。

“Ashla _确实_ 看见了一个幻象，”他轻声解释道。“Yoda大师帮忙解开了这个预言，然而我一天前才收到让我回来的紧急消息。不管怎样，我还是及时赶到了。Yoda找不到其他办法来阻止圣殿的毁灭，除非我能说服你放弃。”

“他知道咱们俩的事？”

Obi-Wan冲他微笑着。“不，他只是知道我们之间的链接非同寻常地强大。”

Anakin慢慢地点着头，吸收着这些信息。“所以Windu大师没事吗？”他谨慎地问道，Obi-Wan出乎意料地 _笑_ 了起来。

“嗯，如果Bail Organa没把他逼疯的话，”他调皮地回答。“Yoda派他在Windu大师坠楼时把他救下来。他会没事的，尽管我认为我们最好还是去外环待上一年半载，好让他冷静下来。他知道这些事会发生，但我想这并没有减少他的震惊。”

Anakin感到内疚，他懊悔地从Obi-Wan身边退开。他没法假装一切都好。他曾经背叛了绝地，投靠了黑暗面， _几乎_ 导致了银河系的毁灭。

“嘿，”Obi-Wan叫他，Anakin感觉到他的手放在了自己的脸上，他慢慢转过头看着Obi-Wan。“没事的，Anakin，”Obi-Wan温柔地坚持道。“没事的。”

“我投向了 _黑暗面_ ，”Anakin气冲冲地说。“我差点杀了你！”

“不，那是Sidious做的，”Obi-Wan坚决地否认。“你救了 _我_ 。”

Anakin绝望地摇了摇头，他伸手捧住了Obi-Wan的脸颊， _希望_ 他能明白。“是 _你_ 救了我，”他反驳说，他看着Obi-Wan的眼睛，眼角湿润。“如果不是因为你，我可能永远无法打败他。Obi-Wan，是 _你_ 救了银河系。是 _你_ 救了 _我_ 。”

Obi-Wan无言地沉默着，他睁大了眼睛张开了嘴，Anakin没去阻止他坚持说 _Anakin_ 拯救了世界之类的话。他只是凑上前去吻住了Obi-Wan，他们的嘴唇紧紧贴在一起，他不顾一切地想要融化在Obi-Wan的怀抱里，把世界阻挡在外。

Obi-Wan立刻回应了他，他的手埋进了Anakin的头发里，他们把对方拉近自己，迷失在这个吻中。Obi-Wan咬住他的唇瓣，舌尖轻扫加深了这个吻，Anakin发出了一声呜咽，他紧紧地搂着Obi-Wan的腰，Obi-Wan扯着他的头发，在他的口中呻吟。

这个吻热烈而深沉，空气里弥漫着如释重负的感觉，Anakin最终拉开了这个吻，然后把他们的额头重新靠在了一起。

“你救了我，Obi-Wan，”他再次重复道，他看进Obi-Wan的眼睛，微微喘息着。“你没有失去我，你救了我。”

Obi-Wan盯着他看了很久，然后Obi-Wan的脸突然 _亮_ 了起来，Anakin着迷地看着他。他的脸上挂着一个令人头晕目眩的微笑，Anakin看着这个笑容 _直达他的眼底_ ，Obi-Wan带着巨大的喜悦对他绽开笑容，他的快乐感染了他。

这是他第一次在Obi-Wan的脸上看到这样的笑容，它是那么美那么明亮，Anakin想要永远看着这个笑容。他想让Obi-Wan笑起来，想要每时每刻都能看到这个微笑，他想要无言地亲吻着Obi-Wan然后看到一个懒洋洋的微笑，他想被Obi-Wan抱在怀里，看着他温柔地对自己微笑。

“你真美，”他情不自禁地低声说，伸手抚摸着Obi-Wan的脸，当Obi-Wan开始大笑起来的时候，他也忍不住绽开了一个灿烂的笑容。

他也在大笑着，肾上腺素终于离开了他的身体，把他搞得一团糟。但他还是笑了，持续不断地笑着，他看着Obi-Wan如此 _彻底的_ 快乐着，这让他心里的每一个黑暗想法都被扔到了意识的最远处。

Anakin笑着看着Obi-Wan，从未感到如此光明。

* * *

Anakin第一次注意到这个是在他二十三岁的时候，那时他正和Yoda大师一起站在停机坪上，等待着他对自己将要去外环执行的任务给出指示，这是他自从接触了黑暗面后得到的第一个任务。这里只有他和Yoda，视野所及看不到其他人，虽然他通常会在Yoda身边感到不安和紧张，但此时却有一种奇怪的平静感觉流过他的身体。

“小心，你必须，”Yoda轻声对他说，Anakin点头表示同意，“被指派，有人和你一起。有帮助，他们可能会。”

Anakin已经很久没有和其他人一起执行过任务了。自从他自我隔离后，只有Tru一个人敢接近他，Anakin希望Darra能在这里，他只是想要再次拥有朋友的陪伴。哪怕是Ferus也可以，至少他永远不会害怕Anakin。

他不知道对方会是谁，但是他和Obi-Wan的原力链接里突然闪过了一丝快乐，当他抬头看向运输舰时，他看到Obi-Wan正微笑着站在舷梯顶端。

这是那个令人头晕目眩的好看笑容，这个微笑点亮了Obi-Wan的整张脸，Anakin忍不住对他回以微笑。

他知道现在Obi-Wan为什么在微笑，他的微笑直达眼底。Obi-Wan _终于_ 救下了他爱的人，他终于没有失去一个同样爱着他的人。Anakin知道自己可以让Obi-Wan再次露出真心实意的微笑，感到非常 _愉悦_ ，但他内心的一部分知道，其实这并不是他的功劳。这是Obi-Wan自己的功劳，而知道Obi-Wan有多强大，让Anakin的微笑变得更温柔，更私密了。他与Obi-Wan视线相接。

他内心的另外一小部分想着，Yoda是否知道他们之间发生的事，但他选择不去问，这位神秘的大师只是对他微笑，然后示意Anakin加入Obi-Wan。他没有拒绝，只是谢过了Yoda，然后匆匆跑上舷梯，伸出一只手臂搂住了Obi-Wan的肩膀。他知道Obi-Wan想要等到舷梯关上再说，但Anakin实在忍不住在Obi-Wan微笑着的脸颊上落下了一个亲吻。Obi-Wan瞪了他一眼，但他的脸颊泛起了甜蜜的红晕，Anakin喜欢看到他这个样子。

“我爱你，”他在Obi-Wan的耳边低声说道，而Obi-Wan的瞪视消失在一个温柔的微笑中，他靠在Anakin的身上，轻轻摆弄着Anakin戴在脖子上的Hardcore的狗牌，然后他垂下手握住了Anakin的手。他没有回答他，他从不会回答，但他轻轻捏了捏Anakin的手，然后消失在了驾驶舱中。

Anakin看着他离开，然后回头看了看Yoda。希望这位上了年纪的大师没有看到他们之间的任何交流，但当他看着Yoda时，Yoda只是用睿智又苍老的眼睛回望着他。

显然他什么也没看见，Anakin挥手告别的时候这么想着，否则Yoda现在应该已经在训斥他们了。

毕竟， _爱情_ 违反了绝地准则。

-END


End file.
